The Very Beginning
by Chhi
Summary: Sara Sidle joins the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but isn't in love with Grissom. Cath/Sara :P
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to work that damn case. Why did Grissom even call me, he knows that I would _never _want to work a case against a co-worker, against a team mate. But, then again, I suppose I could do with a change, San Fran isn't as great as it used to be, and to be frank, I put that down to when Gwen died. She really was the life and soul of 'Frisco. That was months ago, yet the pain is still there, of course, I wont show that it still affects me, and bottling it all up isn't doing me any favours. So I guess Vegas is my 'escape'. And I could get some good work done up here. When I arrived in Vegas, Gil was there to pick me up, he drove me to my hotel and we caught up on the drive. We've become much better friends now all that 'relationship' stuff got sorted out, I don't even think I can call it that, none of us were interested in the other, but we both thought the other one was.

'_Sara, I need to know if you like me.'_

'_Gil, of course I like you, you're a great friend.'_

'_No Sara, I mean more than friends.'_

'_Gil, where has this come from? Look, Gil, your not really my type, how should I put this? I'm a lesbian.'_

'_Oh thank God.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I thought you were attracted to me, and I had to check because I'm not attracted to you. I mean, you're attractive, just not to me. Your not ugly, I just don't see you in that way.'_

I laughed out loud, and then looked at a confused Gil.

"Care to enlighten me?" He questioned.

"I was remembering the conversation we had in the diner."

"Ohh, that conversation."

"Yeah, um, Gil? Are your people going to be okay with the fact I'm gay?"

"Yes, I'm pretty certain most of them will be fine."

"Pretty certain?" At this point, I'm panicking my ass off. I don't usually care what people think of me, but somehow it's different when I'm not in my home town.

"Yeah, Nick and Warrick will be fine with it, maybe a bit disappointed they don't have a chance with you. Brass definitely won't mind. Catherine, hard to tell, really."

"Right." From what I've heard about Catherine Willows, she's the woman I should really be worrying about. We finished the rest of the drive in silence, Gil must have realised that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, which I was snapped out of when Gil told me we arrived at my hotel. It really wasn't all that bad to be honest. It looked fairly quiet, just my kind of place. I got out of the car; got my hold all, told Gil I'd call him later and went to check into my new, temporary home.

"Room 134." I muttered to myself as I made my way up the flight of stairs. I dumped my bag on the chair by the desk and literally dived onto the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**I know, I know. I should be doing my other story, but I don't know where I'm going with it right now, so I thought I'd try any actually work on a story for you. This one should be easier to write as I've planned out where it's going.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my way to my new job. My new life. That's gonna take some getting used to. I had woken up to my cell going off, it was Gil, telling me where CSI HQ actually was, which really helped, seeing as I had no idea where I'd be working. As I walked through the doors Gil met me and walked along with me to his office, I must say, I turned some heads! I was wearing my tight black tank top, tight black jeans and my boots; my leather jacket was half hanging off my arm. This is toned down in San Fran, obviously these 'Vegas' types had never seen anything like me. When we finally got to the break room, it seemed all of the people I had to meet were there.

"Gil! Please say you got something for us!" _It must be a slow night_, I thought to myself.

"Sorry Nick, no work. This," He gestured to me. "Is Sara Sidle, the one I told you about?"

"You've been speaking about me, Gil?" I teased.

"Ohh, you're the one who has been assigned to me?"

"Warrick Brown, right?" He nodded, "Then yeah, I'm working this case." He raise his eyebrows in a worried fashion, like I'd said something wrong, evidently, I did.

"I don't know who you think you are, coming in to our work, and putting yourself in charge of cases you know nothing about, but that is not how this is going down." _Catherine Willows._ It clicked, bitchy and beautiful, exactly how Gil described her.

"Listen up, I'll tell you how this goes down. I'm on this case. This case is mine. Get it?" My rule is to never back down, never appear weak, and I apply that rule to every situation I'm in. Catherine stands up, palms rested on the desk.

"I get it. But you are not taking my case." She was trying to intimidate me, and, well, it wasn't working.

"Ha-ha, _Cat_, you don't scare me." I figured to rile her up a bit more, ruffle a few feathers, might be fun. "And I am taking your case." The whole room had fallen silent minutes before, but now a totally different atmosphere filled the room, and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"My name is Catherine." She stated, clearly my plan had worked. "And-"

"Quit arguing with me, the case is mine and there is nothing you can do. Nothing." With that, she stalked out of the break room, slamming the door as she left. I turned back to the rest of the group. "Alright Gil, where am I working?" He left and gestured for me to follow. "See ya, guys."

"Bye Sara, nice to meet you." A Texan accent drifted from the room. _I guess I shouldn't have messed with 'Queen Bee' huh? _

I'd been working for at least 4 hours straight, without a caffeine fix, and my energy levels were running low, so I decided to go grab a cup of coffee. I walked into the break room and there sat Catherine, seeming very interested in a piece of paper.

"Hey." I figured I might as well be polite. But the look I received made me rethink. "Listen, it looks like we got off on the wrong foot. Partly my fault, so what say we give it another go?"

"_Partly_? You brought this on yourself."

"Is that so?" I questioned, something in me just made me say it, and I really enjoyed getting to her.

"Yes, that's so. If you didn't waltz in here, taking my cases off me, this would have never happened."

"I don't '_waltz_'."

"Whatever. We all know why Griss called you in," I raised my eyebrow in a questioning way, she realised and elaborated. "You're seeing each other." She actually sounded jealous. _Probably because she has something for Gil. Ew gross. _

"No. We're not seeing each other, no offence but he _really_ isn't my type."

"Why 'no offence'?"

"Because you- You know what, doesn't matter, I'm going now-"

"What's your type?" Now that took me by surprise.

"Huh?"

"What's your type? Tall, dark, handsome? Big feet?" The last bit was rather suggestive, and she thought she was getting to me. "Manly?" Ha-ha. How wrong she was.

"No Catherine. Definitely not manly." A look of confusion crossed her face; I could almost hear the cogs in her head working away to decipher my statement.

"What? How do you not like manly?"

"I never said I didn't like _manly. _Just not on a man." She had to get it, if she didn't she was definitely in the wrong profession.

"Oh."

"Yeah, bye Catherine." And with that, I turned and left for my lab.

**So. What do you think? Characters might be a bit ****out**** of character, but I don't care, my story, my rules.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, that wasn't awkward as I thought it would be, then again, I hadn't planned on telling anyone. _I thought to myself as I walked down the corridor back to my lab. When I say 'my lab', I mean some old lab that no one really uses, its funny how I've been here a day and its already classed as mine. I must really give off a 'tough girl' vibe.

I had been working on Warrick's case for a little over an hour; I was waiting for some DNA results when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted, not taking my eyes off my notes. The door opened very slowly and someone switched out the lights. "Who is it?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice.

"Your worst nightmare." Came the gravely reply. _Holy shit. _I could see something silver glinting in his hand. _Oh fuck._

"Listen, I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure we can talk it out-"

"Oh no," he said, advancing toward me. "I've listened to you enough; you took my brother away, just because he killed that bitch." My mind was working away with the new evidence, when I was suddenly distracted, the door flew open and the light was switched on.

"Oh my God." It was Catherine.

"Get out of here, now!" I shouted, hoping she moved quicker than my attacker. She tried to run, but he grabbed her and twisted her arm. Her face contorted in pain but not once did she let out any sound. He pushed her down into the seat next to me.

"All the more for me." He chuckled. _What the fuck?! I can't let Catherine get killed because I testified. _

"You sick bastard. You let her go. You came for me, right? You let her go; I'll do whatever you want." I tried to bargain with him, hoping that he'd let Catherine go, I mean, she's got a kid, I can't let it be my fault that her girl has no mother. She's looking at me now; I chance a look in her direction and try to read her emotions. She looks grateful, but also confused.

"What the hell, Sidle?!" She asks, in a less angry tone than I suspected. "No heroics, it's my own stupid fault I'm here, so just be quiet and don't promise him that you'll do anything." Her eyes held a kindness I've never seen before. "We'll get out of here. I promise." She leant out to grip my hand, I'm not sure if she was reassuring me, or herself.

"Moved on from Gwen, have we?" He asks, in a sickly sweet tone. It all clicked into place, he was Tony Morgan's brother. The murderer of Gwen Thomas' brother.

"I was never involved with Gwen. I told your brother that so many times, yet I never convinced him."

"He thought he was loosing Gwen to a stupid fucking dyke!" I winced at the abusive language.

"Don't you speak to her like that." Came the voice from beside me. _What the hell is she playing at?_

"Ahh, so there **is **something between you two, God, I can see it in her eyes." He gestures to Catherine, I scoff.

"We met each other today, jackass." Catherine squeezes my hand, warning me to calm down.

"Whatever bitch. Seeing as you both like each other so much, why don't you put on a nice little show, before I end it?" I get the feeling this is a rhetorical question.

"No, leave her out of it." I say, I have to protect Catherine.

"I'll do what I fucking want!" He says, careful not to raise his voice too much. He walks over and locks the door. "I guess I'll leave her out of it, for now." I'm silently praying to any God out there to protect Catherine. Before I know it, he grabs me by my hair and roughly throws me to the floor.

"You." He says to Catherine. "You can watch." He says it like he's granting her a wish. Like she _wants _to watch. I hear him unzip his fly, _Oh God. _He grabs the back of my head again and pushes himself into my mouth, down the back of my throat. I force the bile back down and close my eyes, trying to block out what was happening to me. I can hear Catherine crying, I open my eyes to look at her, and try and give her a reassuring look, and this just serves to make her cry harder.

"Moan." He barks at me. "I said moan, bitch." I force out a moan and blink back the tears threatening to fall. He pulls himself out of my mouth and rips off my top, then fumbles around my back and unclasps my bra. He begins to squeeze my breasts, somewhat roughly, causing me pain. Then he unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zipper. They fall and pool around my knees, then he pulls me up to my feet and takes my pants off of me so I'm just stood there in my underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

"SARA!" Catherine screams and tries to stop him from pulling off my underwear. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" As she's shouting this, she's raining her fists down on his chest. He laughs and pushes her down on the floor with me; she looks at me, and grabs my hand again, whispering. "It'll be okay, I promise." He grips the front of her shirt and pulls roughly on it; the flimsy material rips almost immediately. He traces the knife down her body, not hard enough to cut, but hard enough to cause pain. I close my eyes in an attempt to block out what's happening. When I open my eyes again, Catherine is just in her underwear and he's unclasping her bra.

"Alright ladies, let's see this show we were discussing." _He's gotta be kidding. _

"No, leave her the fuck out of it." I say through gritted teeth.

"She's too far in now." As he says this, he pulls out a gun. _Fuck. _He points it at my head, "Kiss." I look at Catherine, she's nodding 'yes'. I guess I'll have to do this, I really can't leave a child mother-less. I lean in to kiss Catherine, she has the strangest taste, it's a mixture of coffee, peppermint and something that is uniquely her. We're pulled apart when there's a noise at the door. _Someone is trying to get in._

"HELP US PLEASE!" I shout, momentarily forgetting the fact he has a weapon. I hear a commotion at the door, and suddenly it flings open, and at least five people run in with guns. I notice one of them to be Jim Brass, he ran to check Catherine for injuries, the knife did cut her. While they were checking Catherine, the attackergrabbed me and pushed his gun into my temple.

"I'll kill her. I don't fucking care if you kill me. But I won't think twice about taking it away from her." I see Catherine and Brass about to say something, but I surprise them, and myself, by saying.

"You know what? Fucking kill me. I don't care anymore. Go on, do it! There's nothing to live for anymore anyway." Everyone is temporarily stunned by my confession, even this guy with a gun against my head. It seems to work to my advantage, I punch him as hard as I can between the legs and crawl to get away, everyone springs to action at my sudden movement. Many shots are fired, and my adrenaline is pumping, I turn to see his gun pointed at me, but blood staining his shirt rapidly. He falls to the ground, but not before firing his gun. A sharp pain runs through my body.

"Oh my God, SARA!?" And that's the last thing I hear before I slip into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh my God, SARA!?"_

I opened my eyes to find I was in an ambulance, someone was gripping my hand, I looked up to see Catherine sitting next to me, tears staining her face, and fresh ones still falling.

"Cath- Catherine." I couldn't complete my sentence because the pain was unbearable.

"Sara, hold on. Okay? You're gonna be fine. I promise. I said we'd get out of there, and we did, so stay with me, yeah?"

"I- Can't. Hurts- A lot. Please. Don't cry- for me. I'm sorry- you're- involved. It's my fault- OWWWWWW!!"

"No sweetie. No, it's not your fault. Please, when you get better, we'll go out, and get to know each other, because we did get off on the wrong foot. I'm so, so, so sorry Sara." With that, she burst into tears and I fell unconscious.

**Catherine's POV**

_Shit. _I can't believe what's happened. How is she staying strong? Why does she need to say sorry? This is not her fault. How can she think it is? I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, and I apologised, but I just burst out crying, I couldn't contain it, and when I looked up she was out of it again. The ride to the hospital didn't take long, and as soon as we got there, she was rushed to surgery. I made myself as comfortable as possible in the waiting room. When I found out she was gay, it felt as though my heart did a little jump for joy, and a whole herd of butterflies gathered in the pit of my stomach. I knew as soon as she walked in she was something different. I was attracted to her, most definitely, who wouldn't?! After our argument I had to leave before I jumped on her and made her mine. She was so passionate, intense. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts of Sara, I didn't even realise the whole team were gathered round me, I didn't notice I was crying until Warrick reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Hey girl, how you holdin' up?" His gentle voice was soothing.

"I'm good," I lied. "I, erm. Just worried about Sara. I feel so guilty-"

"It's not your fault Cath." Gil reassured me, "And Sara would hate it if you were blaming yourself for this."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Again, I lied.

"Cath, how long you been here?" Asked Nick.

"Since she was brought in." I replied, confused at the surprised faces.

"Cath, that was 3 hours ago."

"WHAT?! THEY LEFT ME HERE 3 HOURS, AND DIDN'T TELL ME IF SARA IS OKAY OR NOT?!" I stalked to the reception where a young girl sat. "I need to know about Sara Sidle." 'Now.' I didn't have to add the last bit, my tone made it quite clear.

"Erm, I can't give that information out-" I cut her off by flashing my badge at her. "Oh. Erm, she came out of surgery an hour ago and she's fine."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Ms. Sidle told us that there was no one here for her and that-"

"Where is she?" I needed to see her.

"Just down there," She pointed down the corridor, "First room on your right."

"Thanks."

I knocked on the door and walk straight in, not waiting for permission. Sara looks up at me immediately and the concern in her eyes is enough to drown me.

"Cath, are you okay?"

"I- What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe your asking me that, when _you're_ the one lying in a hospital bed!" I joked, sitting beside her bed and holding her hand.

"No, I mean, this." She ran her fingers across my chest, just under a cut I never knew I had. I winced at the touch, the pain making everything that had happened real. "You _really_ need to get this checked out, Cath." I look up and nod, but I don't want to leave her. It's like she can read my thoughts, "I'll be fine, I promise." I nod again and leave the room, looking for a doctor to stitch me up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

I sent Catherine away to get stitched up, that cut looked _really _deep. I can't believe people left her without attending to it. Okay, I suppose I didn't just send her away because of that. I mean, we kissed. Even though it was forced, it felt like a gate had opened within me, and bucket loads of feelings I'd tried hard to suppress. As soon as I laid eyes on Catherine, I knew there would be some complicated feelings later on, but that kiss sped up the process. It was gentle, and when we pulled away I swear I saw love in her eyes, along with fear and confusion, but I was scared too, so maybe I was imagining it. Yeah, that seems right. Ha! Love? Right. I can't believe I tricked myself into believing that! I learnt my lesson last time with Steff.

'_I love you so much Sara.'_

'_I love you too Steffi.' The two women entangled their hands together._

'_You ready to talk about it, babe?' She asked the brunette._

'_Yeah Steff, I think I am. Okay, no interruptions, I wanna get through this quickly. When I was younger I was the unwanted child, my mother hated me and she made sure I damn well knew it. Everyday I was beaten, and not just by her, by my father too, most of the time they were so out of it on either drugs or alcohol, sometimes both, that when they sobered up, they had no idea what had happened to me. One night my father came into my room and he sexually abused me, my mother could hear my screams for help, yet she never did anything about it, and the next day she beat me, like any other day, but it was different, she had a new hatred for me. And it carried on like that for a while until one night; she came into my room and dragged me out of it. She threw me down in the corner of the living room where my father was asleep, I closed my eyes, awaiting another beating, but when I heard a bloodcurdling scream, I opened them, big mistake. My mom had stabbed my father, repeatedly. I can't remember much apart from a lady taking my hand and telling me it'd be okay. But she lied, I was in the system for years until I ran away, and ended up here. I threw myself into school and work to make me forget, and it helped until my past caught up with me, and then I met you, you made me feel safe and loved. That's why I'm telling you this now, I love you.' A variety of emotions crossed the red heads face, sadness, anger, and then she settled on horror, she dropped Sara's hands as if she had been burned. 'Steff?' Sara asked, watching her girlfriend walk away._

'_Don't try and get in contact with me Sara.' With that, she got in the car and drove away._

I never did get in contact with Steff. I never told anyone else apart from Gwen, but Gwen reacted differently, she held me and told me it wasn't my fault, and it didn't make her love me any less. She told me I was a strong person, too brave for my own good. Part of me can't accept she's gone and that I can never see her again, never talk to her. The other part knows she is looking down on me, but it still hurts, it's a pain that'll never go. No matter how much physical pain I inflict upon myself, it never goes away, I still miss her. I always will, and I know I have to deal with this differently; I have to stop hurting myself before I go too far. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door; I look up to see Catherine.

"Hey," her voice is gentle, caring. "How're you doing?"

"I could be better, to be honest!" I joke; desperately wanting to lighten the mood, all I get in response is a sad smile. "You gonna just stand at the door, or are you gonna sit down and tell me about how you're gonna get to know me better?" She walks over and sits beside me, I reach out and take her hand in mine, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I was thinking we could go out, get a few beers? And just, well, get to know each other better." There's that radiant smile I've come to love over a small amount of time.

"That sounds great Cath,-"

"There's a 'but', isn't there?" She cuts me off, looking disappointed and vulnerable.

"Yeah," she looks hurt. "I was gonna say, you have to buy the first round." Her eyes twinkle and she shoots me that 1000 watt grin,

"Of course!" She nods.

_God, I can't wait to get out of here. _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

'_YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH! UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!' A drunken Laura Sidle screeched at her daughter while beating her. _

'_No mommy, please.' The young girl begged, not sure if she could withstand the pain._

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP!' With that, Laura left the room. A very young Sara Sidle sat in her room, cowering and sobbing, until she heard the door open,_

'_Hey Sara, baby. It's your daddy.' The young girl shook her head, not wanting to be touched again._

**The dream switches.**

'_HELP US, PLEASE!' Sara shouted, but there was no one at the door, no one was coming to help, and she had to protect Catherine. Crawling in front of the older woman, she shouted, 'Leave her alone!' Shots were fired, but none of them hitting Sara, all of them had somehow missed her and had hit Catherine instead, Sara leaned over her and tried to put pressure on the wounds, but blood kept pouring out._

'_You- You killed me. How could you?!'_

'_No, Catherine. No, I'm so sorry-'_

**The dream switches again.**

'_Are you Sara Sidle?' Asked a young girl who looked oddly familiar,_

'_Yes.'_

'_So you're the one who killed my mommy.' She stated, matter-of-factly. 'How could you let her die? What did she do to you? What did I do to you? You took away my mommy.'_

"Sara? Sara, baby. Its okay, you're having a bad dream, just focus on breathing, okay? That's my girl, good, well done honey." I took deep breaths, trying to ignore the fact I was being held in Catherine's arms, her palms rubbing soothing circles all over my back.

"Cat, I'm sorry." I burst into tears, leaving Catherine momentarily stunned,

"Oh baby, no. Why are you sorry?" Like she had to ask?!

"It's my fault. Something could have happened to you, I'm sorry. So, so, so, so sorry."

"No Sara," She said firmly. "This isn't your fault, and nothing happened to me, I'm okay, I'm still here baby. And that's because of you, Sara. He could've done much worse, but you stopped him, and for that, I'm eternally grateful."

"Mhm." I mumble, looking over at the clock, surprised to see it's 2.30 in the morning. "Cath, what the hell? You should be in work. Or at least asleep!" She laughed, music to my ears.

"Gil gave you some time off, and I'm looking after you-"

"But I-"

"Don't need my help?" I nodded, "Go ahead and lift your right leg." My leg elevated about an inch, and try as I might, it wouldn't go any higher.

"I guess I do need your help then."

"Yes you do," She smirked. "And I'm not sleeping because I can't sleep."

"Can't sleep, or won't sleep?" I asked, cheekily.

"Shut up you, and get back to sleep." I suddenly felt scared, Catherine must've noticed. "Sar? You okay sweetie?"

"I. Erm. Will you stay, erm. With me?"

"Of course, I'm right here-"

"No, I mean, will you stay with me," I patted the large space on the bed next to me. "Here?" She considered it for a moment, and then slid in next to me; I snuggled into the crook of her neck and without thinking, gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight Cat. And, thanks."

"Don't mention it, baby." We stayed in silence until her breath evened out, notifying me she was asleep, that's when I let myself slip off into my dreams, which, now I was in Catherine's arms, were going to be much better.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sara?"

"Mhm, five more minutes." I mumbled.

"No, Sar. Come on, get up!"

"Noooooo." I complained, nuzzling my head into the pillow.

"SARA SIDLE, WAKE THE HELL UP!!" Someone screamed into my ear. I literally fell out of my bed.

"Aarrgh! What the fuck?!" I asked, picking myself up from the floor with great difficulty.

"Sar. Need help?" It was Catherine.

"Oh no, I'm fine Cath." My voice dripping with sarcasm. She walked towards me and helped me sit back on my bed. "Thanks Cat. When do I get out of here?" My tone hopeful. It had been 3 days since the shooting; I was slowly getting my mobility back and was able to walk short distances.

"I managed to sweet-talk the doctors into letting you out…. Today!" She exclaimed, looking as happy as I felt. "So get dressed, and I'll be back in a sec." With that she left me to change.

"Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! AARGH!" I shouted from the bathroom, thinking no one was there to hear me.

"Sar? You okay?" _When did Catherine get back?_

"Oh, um. Yeah I'm fine." I lied,

"Yeah, sure you are. I'm coming in." I heard her heels clicking toward the door of the bathroom. "Sar, what could possibly make you swear that mu…." She trailed off when she saw me. My trousers were pooled around my feet on the floor, and I was just stood there in my underwear. Her eyes traveled up and down my body appreciatively.

"Wanna lend a hand?" I asked, cocking my head to one side and biting my lip, my tone had been more seductive than I wanted it to be. I heard her gulp loudly.

"Um. No, I mean, yeah. Wait. I, yeah. I'll help." Her breathing had become slightly labored due to my question and lack of clothing. I sauntered toward her, still biting my lip, I knew I shouldn't be flirting with her, but the result was addictive. I stopped when I was full on in front of her; she inhaled sharply as I reached up to grab my shirt, my breasts dangerously close to her face. I looked down to see her involuntarily lick her lips.

"Like what you see?" I ask, while buttoning up my shirt.

"Hmm. I sure do." _Whoa._ _Wasn't expecting that! _I just about died when her seductive words floated to my ears. "How do you want me…" She paused for effect. "To help?" _Two can play at this game!_

"As you can see, I can't get my trousers on," I gesture back to the discarded garment on the floor, "That's how I want you to help me." I walk backwards and glance at the floor to see my trousers, I turn so my back is to Catherine and I bend, ever so slowly, to pick them up. I hear her gasp and walk towards me, when I get up and turn around, Catherine is _verrry _close to me. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing erratic, she was giving me this look full of pure desire, and quite frankly it was turning me on.

"Ms. Sidle?" Called a familiar voice, "It's Doctor. Stevens, I came to tell you that you can leave now." _Shit._ Catherine sighed in disappointment, and so did I.

_It'll happen one day. _I promised myself.

**SORRY! I know, short, and no sex. I'm an awful human. But, I did have a very busy weekend, so I got a chapter out before school starts and life gets hectic again! x**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Cath, could you **_**please**_** stick with a station!"** Sara complained, they were still in the car park, as they had been for the last 10 minutes.

"You pick one then!" Catherine retorted, obviously annoyed that she couldn't find a song they'd both like. _Time to reveal a bit more about myself, _Sara thought. A sly smile crossed her face as she changed the station, before cranking the volume to full blast. Fortunately for the brunette, her favourite song came on.

"**Ooh, I love this!"** She shouted over the deafeningly loud Kings of Leon song. **"All the commotion, the killing of pain. Has people talking. Talking.  
You, your sex is on fire.  
The dark of the alley.  
The break of the day.  
Ahead while I'm driving, I'm driving." **Sara stops to breathe, to her surprise Catherine is singing along with her.

"**Soft lips are open. Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying.  
You, your sex is on fire.**

**And so, with what's just transpired  
Hot as a fever. Rattling bones  
I could just taste it. Taste it." **Catherine had stopped singing as her breath had become laboured. Sara noticed this and carried on singing, though her breathing was hard to control too. **"Oh we're still the greatest. The greatest, the greatest.  
You,  
your sex is on fire.  
You,  
your sex is on fire." **Catherine had snapped her eyes shut and was breathing rapidly, Sara loved the effect she was having on Catherine. She decided to tease her some more. Turning down the music, she placed a hand on Catherine's thigh, tracing feather light circles on the inside of her leg. **"Cath? You ready to go?" **

"**Uh huh. Yeah." **The older woman slowly opened her eyes and turned to Sara with her pupils dilated, _just like back at the hospital, _Sara thought.

The drive was relatively silent, which was only broken when Sara asked if they could get some of her belongings to take to Catherine's. After three wrong turns and a lot of laughing they arrived at Sara's house.

"**I'll come up with you." **Said Catherine, not wanting to leave Sara alone and also not sure of whether Sara could make it up all those stairs to her apartment. Sara smiled at the care Catherine had for her, and silently thought about how easily they had become friends. Catherine slid her arm around Sara's waist and helped her up the stairs.

"**They should get elevators in this place, huh?" **Asked Sara, making conversation and pushing the thought of Catherine's arm being wrapped around her to the back of her mind.

"**Yeah, I suppose they should!" **The older woman joked, **"I'm too old for eight million steps!" **

"**You're not old." **Sara stated, seriously.

"**Mhm." **Catherine didn't believe her younger friend. Sara stopped walking and turned to face the blonde.

"**You are ****not**** old, you are absolutely gorgeous." **She said, while gazing into the smaller woman's eyes. They stood there before Sara looked away, **"Erm, we should probably get my stuff." **

"**Yeah." **Catherine replied quietly, **"Thanks Sar." **She mumbled into the brunettes shoulder.

"**It's okay Cath, come on, we're here." **Sara put her key in the lock, but the door opened at the touch. **"Hello?" **She called out, no one answered. The two women walked into the house curiously, then suddenly stopped to see...

**Oooooh, what did they see? Hhahaa, sorry for the cliffie. Couldn't help it. Sorry for the short chapter too, not got much 'computer time'. Next chapter up soon x**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Sara, don't touch anything. We need to treat this like a crime scene."**

"**Uh huh, um. Yeah." **Sara replied, breathing rapidly again, but for a totally different reason.

"**Sar?" **Catherine asked, turning around, **"Oh my God, Sara, you need to breathe, okay?" **

"**Yeah, yeah. I am." **The brunette replied, acknowledging the calming effect Catherine had on her. **"It's just the thought. Of someone. Being in my home."**

"**I know, don't worry, we'll sort it-"**

"**SARA?! IS THAT YOU?" **A young woman ran out from one of the rooms and dived onto Sara. **"Oh my God, it IS you."**

"**Oh, hey baby-"**

"**Is that all?! I mean, God. We haven't spoke for months! Way before you moved here-" **Said the young female, breaking away from Sara.

"**Whoa. Hold up, how did you know I was here?"**

"**Remember Dean?" **Sara nodded, **"did a bit of flirting and he did some digging and told me you were here."**

"**You have too much pull over him."**

"**If you've got it, flaunt it. That's what I say."**

"**Ellie, you're only 15."**

"**Don't look it though, do I?"**

"**No, and that's going to get you in trouble one day."**

"**So you keep saying." **Ellie turned around to see Catherine, **"Oh shit, sorry. Didn't know you had company! Hi," **She extended her hand towards Catherine, **"I'm Ellie Fitzgerald."**

"**Catherine Willows."**

"**Awesome name, you work with Sara?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Wow, didn't know hot people had jobs like that."**

"**ELLIE!" **Warned Sara, while Catherine giggled.

"**What? You're just annoyed 'cause I didn't call you hot-" **Sara shot her a warning look so she shut up. **"Sorry dude. Anyway, what you guys doing?"**

"**We're picking up some of Sara's stuff and then she's staying at mine while I look after her." **Catherine answered, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"**Huh? Sara being looked after? What's happened?"**

"**Nothing, baby face." **It was Ellie's turn to shoot the warning look; Sara held her hands up in mock surrender.

"**Jeez Sar. We've established my age! So don't try and trick me, something's up 'cause I know you wouldn't get looked after by **_**anyone**_**, unless it was serious."**

"**I got shot-"**

"**WHAT?! WHO BY?!" **Screamed Ellie.

"**You know the guy who, um, killed Gwen." **Sara choked out, **"Well, his brother-"**

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD!"**

"**Ellie honey. Please, calm down." **The young girl had started to clench and unclench her fists in anger.

"**I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him-"**

"**No baby, you won't." **Sara said, walking towards the fuming Ellie. **"You won't because I'm okay. He didn't kill me, and now he'll go to prison for a very long time." **These words calmed the young girl considerably.

"**As long as you're okay, Sar."**

"**I am." **Sara said, she reached her arms out and grabbed Ellie's hands, **"But are you?" **She asked, while turning her hands over, she then slowly pushed up the sleeves of the young girl's shirt revealing angry red marks.

"**Mom's using again. She promised she'd stop, Sara, she promised." **The young girl said, bursting into heartbreaking sobs. Sara wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"**Oh. Let it all out baby, its okay, it is. I know you're hurting, but you shouldn't take it out on yourself." **The young girl nodded into Sara's chest, and carried on sobbing. It was then that Sara remembered Catherine was there, she looked up to send her an apologetic look, but to her surprise Catherine had tears streaming down her face too.

"**I'm sorry, Catherine." **Ellie pulled away from Sara and tried to compose herself. **"Are you okay?" **The young girl was confused that Catherine was crying. Confused and concerned.

"**Mhm. You don't need to apologize. Listen Sar, I'm gonna go wait in the car, you can come too if you'd like, Ellie?" **She addressed the raven-haired girl.

"**Erm, yeah. Sure." **A sad smile graced her lips. When Catherine left, Sara collected all her necessities and stuffed them in a bag. **"So, you and her got a thing?" **Asked Ellie.

"**Nope. I only met her a few days ago!"**

"**You ****so**** want there to be a thing though." **Sara tried to protest, but Ellie pressed on. **"Don't deny it Sar, she's exactly your type. In fact, she's ****hotter**** than your usual type, and the way you look at her should be PG rated! And she looks at you in exactly the same way."**

"**Why would she be interested in me?"**

"'**Cause you're an amazing person? 'Cause you're beautiful? 'Cause-"**

"**Drop it, Elle."**

"**Whatevs Sar. You know I'm right."**

"**Hmm, if you say so." **Sara teased.

"**Yes, I do. Come on Sar, Catherine's waiting!"**

"**Jeez, the way you order me about-"**

"**It's like I'm the 30 something year old and you're the 15 year old. Yeah I've heard that before. Come ****on.****" **The two girls walked downstairs to see Catherine in the car, looking happier than before.

"**SHOT GUN!" **Shouted Ellie.

"**Aww man." **

"**Quit complaining." **Retorted Ellie as she climbed in the front of the car. **"Hey Cath. Can we go grab something to eat, Sara had no food at hers."**

"**Yeah sure, Sar? Fancy going Wired?" **

"**Hell yeah!" **Catherine and Ellie both laughed at this reply. The drive was filled with embarrassing stories of Sara.

"**Haha, Sara. Remember that time when you came out of the shower? And you didn't know that Dougie and Sash were there?"**

"**That was ****so**** embarrassing!"**

"**I think Sash would've been okay if you were clothed, and if you didn't land on him like you were doing the splits!" **Catherine bit back a moan at the thought of a wet, naked Sara sat on her lap.

"**Oh God. I couldn't talk to him for ****weeks**** after that!"**

"**Haha! Oh my God! I didn't tell you, did I?!"**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**I walked in on him, in a 'compromising' position. With himself, but the way he was going on, I swear to God, I thought you were in there with him!"**

"**Oh my God." **Ellie broke out into silent fits of laughter. **"Are you kidding!?" **Seeing as Ellie couldn't speak, dueto all the laughing, she nodded. **"EEWWWWW, THAT'S GROSS!!" **Ellie mouthed an 'I know' and carried on laughing at Sara's reaction. **"Elle, come on. We're here."**

"**Ooh, food!" **The young girl practically jumped out of the car and ran into the diner.

"**Cath? Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet the whole journey?"**

"**I'm fine, I was just listening to your stories!" **_**'And picturing you naked, straddling me. **_

"**Don't tell anyone! Come on, I'm starving." **They both got out of the car and made their way to where Ellie was sitting.

"**Hurry up," **Ellie whined, **"I'm soooooooo hungry." **As if by magic, a waitress appeared from no where and asked what they wanted.

"**Can I have a coffee and pancakes, and a bacon sandwich, and waffles. And a chocolate donut. And-"**

"**You cannot be ****that**** hungry."**

"**Yes Sara, I ****am**** that hungry, seeing as someone had ****no**** food in their house." **Sara raised an eyebrow at Ellie.

"**Jeez Sara. Fine. It'll be just that, thanks gorgeous." **She addressed the blushing waitress. Sara rolled her eyes.

"**I'll have a pancakes please, and a coffee!"**

"**Alrighty, what about you, miss?" **The waitress asked Catherine.

"**Just a black coffee please." **

"**Coming up." **The waitress said as she walked away.

"**She was hot."**

"**Ellie! I can't believe you just did that!"**

"**What?! Flirted with a good looking girl? Like you've never done it, Splits."**

"**You got me there, **_**baby face."**_

"**Jeez, didn't know you had an issue with being called Splits."**

"**Well I do after what you said about Sash!"**

"**Oh yeah. Anyway, why'd you stop calling me?"**

"**Straight to the point as always, Elle."**

"**You know me, never did like any of the bullshit you adults gave me."**

"**Hmm." **The table went quiet and Catherine sensed this was a conversation they should be having without her there, and she needed to get out of there before more naked images of Sara floated into her mind.

"**I'm gonna go use the bathroom, back in a sec."**

"**You okay, Cath?" **Sara asked, concerned for her friend.

"**Yeah, my bladder isn't very patient!" **She joked, walking towards the bathroom. Once she got in there she locked the door and leant against it, _God, why did Ellie bring up naked Sara?! Oh God. Naked Sara. Wet, Naked Sara. _Before Catherine knew it, her hand was snaking down her body and slipping into her panties, she was shocked to find how wet she was. She entered herself with one finger, moaning at the feeling. She then added another finger, throwing her head back and biting her lip. More images of Sara flashed through her mind as she pumped in and out of herself. She was surprised at how quiet she had managed to be, she felt her orgasm getting closer as she added a third finger and pumped harder. As she flew over the edge, she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. Once she regained her energy, she washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. She then unlocked the door, straightened her hair and walked over to the table where her coffee was waiting for her. _How am I going to get through living with Sara? _She silently asked herself. _How?_


	11. Chapter 11

"**Hey Cat, your coffee's here!" **Catherine had seemed pretty off most of the journey; I can honestly pin-point it to when I spoke about Sara and the whole 'naked-shower-falling' incident. I could see it in both of their eyes, they definitely like the look of each other, I'm not sure if its love, but its not far off. I was pulled out of my musings when Catherine sat down opposite me and Sara. **"Cat, your lip's bleeding." **By the look on her face, I'm sure she already knew, I looked to Sara to see her sporting a concerned face.

"**Hmm," **She answered, tracing her tongue over the _obvious _bite mark.

"**What happened?" **Either Sara was in the wrong profession or she really wanted to tease Catherine.

"**Um, I fell."**

"**On your lip?!"**

"**No," **She answered, in a 'duh' tone. **"When I fell, I bit my lip." **She was obviously proud of how fast she thought up that lie.

"**Yeah, **_**sure**_** Catherine." **I said, drawing out my sentence. Her eyes widened in shock, she must have thought we'd believe her. Seriously, I've heard better lies from my mom, when she's totally doped up on some pill of the month!

"**Elle?"**

"**Sara."**

"**How did you get in my house?"**

"**Wondered how long it'd take you to ask me. Um, picked the lock."**

"**What the-"**

"**Mom taught me, 'tricks of the trade' she'd call it."**

"**Ahh."**

"**Yep."**

"**Does Julie know you're here?"**

"**Don't know, and I'm sure she doesn't care. Probably glad I'm not "draining her resources". Jeez, my mom has a lot of quotes."**

"**She will care-"**

"**When she comes down and needs me to get her more gear? When she gets high and needs something to put her cigarettes out on?"**

"**I- Well-"**

"**Drop it, Sar. So Cath, what took you so long?"**

"**Um. Door got jammed."**

"**Ahh. So that would explain the heavy breathing from your side and the door being 'jammed' then." **I mused aloud, noting how much I was getting to her.

"**Uh huh…" **I loved how she squirmed under my gaze. She knew I knew what she was up to. Even though I have no idea, she would've thought that way until Sara opened her big mouth.

"**Ellie, you didn't go up to the bathrooms." **I shot her a look that clearly said, 'thanks a lot, goofball.' Catherine's eyes narrowed, she opened her mouth to reply, but Sara interrupted her.

"**Gotta go get some sugar for my coffee. Back in a sec." **

"**So Cath. What ****were**** you doing in there?"**

"**Nothing for child's ears." **She cringed, realizing she'd let out more information that she wanted.

"**Is that so? Maybe you should save it for Sara's ears."**

"**I- Wait, what?"**

"**You heard what I said, you keep thinking about what it means while I get to eat." **Sara came back to the table as soon as I'd finished what I had to say. Catherine practically downed her coffee, and sat staring off into space while I started tucking into what was left of my breakfast. I only had my pancakes left; I'm not even sure when I actually ate the rest of it all. Sara had finished by the time I had, and we all got up to leave. Catherine and Sara got in some debate about who'd pay, so I offered them some advice in the form of **'**_**Why don't you **_**both**_** just pay? You know, 50-50?**_**' **Jeez, adults can be so dense when it comes to the simplest things. When we got to Catherine's I was a bit dubious. I mean, I know Sara is staying there, and the house is gonna be squeezed with her, Cath and her kid, so where am I supposed to go? And I can't exactly stay at Sara's on my own. And I can't get Sara to stay at hers, 'cause I can't look after her. Shit, I'm just gonna have to go back home to mom. I was walking up to the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I turned to see Sara.

"**You okay, kiddo?"**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Ellie."**

"**Where am I supposed to stay?"**

"**In the spare room." **Catherine interjected.

"**I don't wanna impose, Cat." **

"**You're not. Listen Ellie, I know we've only met today but you're close with Sara, and I'm not splitting you two up, and there are more stories I need to hear!" **I smiled, feeling wanted for the first time in, well I actually don't know, but it's been a long time. We all walked in to Catherine's _beautifully_ decorated house. Sara was the first to comment on it.

"**Wow Cath, your place is awesome." **_Way to put it, Sar_. While I was embarrassed for Sara's lack of descriptive words, Catherine giggled. Actually giggled. Wow, these two are worse than the kids I have to go get an education with.

"**Thanks. Um, the guest room is down the hall and second on your right." **She pointed in the direction of a lot of doors. I wandered off towards the door she gestured to. I could still hear their conversation.

"**Sorry Cath. She's a curious person, it's in her nature."**

"**Don't worry about it, she's a nice girl." **

"**Yeah, she is."**

"**So what's the deal?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**How do you know her?"**

"**She's one of my closest friends daughters." **I stopped listening and dumped mine and Sara's bags on the double bed, I had no problem sharing with Sara, and I know she'd have no problem sharing with me either, so it seems I _wasn't_ going to be rejected. I was thinking about what a mess my home life was when a blonde, who I actually thought was Catherine at first, asked me who I was. I could tell by her tone she didn't want, or expect, me here.

"**I'm Ellie. Take it your Lindsay, huh?"**

"**Yep.**" She was roughly the same height as me, and I guessed about the same age. She really was Catherine's clone though. I got up to leave the room when she blocked the doorway. **"Listen, **_**Ellie.**_** My mom is having Sara here to look after her, I have no idea why you are here, but my mom probably doesn't want you here. And neither do I. This isn't some orphanage, you know?" **Her words shouldn't have got to me, but they did, who was she to judge me?

"**Lindsay! Don't you speak to her like that! Go to your room, NOW!" **Catherine and Sara had been there to witness Lindsay's welcome party. **"Ellie, you okay?" **I nodded, not trusting my voice to answer vocally. When Catherine left to go and scold her daughter, Sara grabbed my hand and walked me outside. We sat on the doorstep after I pulled a small box out of my pocket.

"**You don't still do that, do you?"**

"**Yep." **I said, taking a cigarette out of the box and lighting it.

"**Lindsay didn't mean what she said, she probably just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all."**

"**Thanks Sar. Make excuses for the kid."**

"**I'm not Elle. You know I'm not-"**

"**Whatever Sara." **I say, getting up off the step and taking a long drag from the cigarette hanging from my mouth. **"You kinda just proved what she said." **I walk away towards the gate, needing to get away from the house.

"**Ellie? Where are you going?"**

"**Don't act like you care. I'll be back later." **I throw over my shoulder. I've been back a day and the amount of emotions I've felt has been seriously overwhelming. I needed to get away from all the crap at home; I didn't expect to be feeling like this when Sara was around. She promised she'd make it all better. But who was I kidding believing her? Everyone breaks their promises, especially towards me. Damn. How could I be so fucking stupid? I took another drag and walked at a faster pace, nearly breaking out in a run. When I was a good distance from the house, I spotted a bench and went to sit on it. I took another long drag, not noticing the blonde walking up to me.

"**That's bad for you."**

"**Haha. Yeah, I know."**

"**I'm sorry for what I said."**

"**You should be."**

"**Don't make me feel guiltier, I said that because everyone takes advantage of my mom's generosity-"**

"**Ooh, I'm so sorry ****your**** mom cares for people."**

"**I'm trying to apologize here!"**

"**Don't bother; it's a bunch of fucking lies anyway!"**

"**Whatevs. Can I bum one of those?"**

"**Hmm, sure." **I say, sensing this is going to be a truce whether I want it to be or not. I take two cigarettes out of the packet, one for her and a new one for me. We both light up and take a long drag. **"Bit hypocritical telling me I shouldn't smoke, huh?"**

"**I never said you couldn't or shouldn't smoke, I just said it was bad for you."**

"**Smart ass."**

"**Yep. Are you coming back to the house?"**

"**Your mom lets people smoke in her house?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, no. I'm not going back yet. You?"**

"**When I'm done with this."**

"**Right. How old are you?" **I ask.

"**15 in a few weeks. You?"**

"**16 in a month." **Our small talk was cut down by a distant screaming of Lindsay's name,

"**Shit, she's seen me smoking. Fuck."**

"**Take it she doesn't know?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Pass it here."**

"**What?"**

"**Do you want her to catch you?"**

"**No."**

"**Well I've finished mine, pass it over." **She passed me the cigarette and I passed her a chewing gum.

"**Thanks, you're a life saver." **

"**LINDSAY WILLOWS! ARE YOU SMO-" **An out of breath Catherine has finally arrived at the bench, she cuts her sentence short when she notices Lindsay isn't smoking.

"**No Cath. I'm smoking." **I say, gesturing to the offending object in my hand.

"**But I just saw Lindsay holding it and-"**

"**She was holding it for me while I fixed my hair."**

"**Oh. Sorry Linds."**

"**It's 'kay mom."**

"**No smoking in the house though Ellie."**

"**That's why I'm not in your house, Cath."**

"**Hmm. You need to get back, Sara's worried sick."**

"**She can deal."**

"**Listen, I'm going back to the house. Cya."**

"**Yeah bye." **Lindsay walks off and I'm left with Catherine. She sits beside me.

"**What's going on?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Come on, Ellie."**

"**Just Sara should know better than to do what she did. Can we drop it, please?"**

"**Sure. You shouldn't do this." **She says, taking the cigarette away from me, and stamping it out on the floor. **"It damages your lungs, and-"**

"**I've heard it all before, never put me off."**

"**I can see that, Elle." **She takes my hand and stands up, **"Come back to the house?" **I nod and walk along with her. I feel immature, and stupid. Very stupid. I reacted like a complete baby. I don't even think I can face Sara now.

**Okay. There is NO Eddie in this story. Lindsay is 15. I know it's not right, but to be perfectly honest, I don't care. MY STORY, MY RULES.**

**Enjoy**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

On the way back to the house I'm anxious to say the least. The very least. I totally blew up at Sara, she's gonna hate me. She doesn't need me being a childish bitch to her after what she's been through. As Catherine opens the front gate, Sara comes running towards me, tears streaming down her face as she engulfs me in a bear hug.

"**Oh Ellie. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, ****so**** sorry baby." **I felt guilty for putting her through this. I felt guilty for making her feel like this. I didn't trust my voice to answer, so I nuzzled further into Sara, **"Oh God, Ellie. Please, I'm so sorry." **I shook my head side to side, she didn't need to apologise, _I_ did.

"**Stop saying sorry. I should be the one apologising," **I mumbled into her chest. **"Sara. **_**I'm**_** sorry." **We broke apart, and I looked away from Sara to see Catherine walk into the house, Lindsay was no where to be seen, so I guess she was in the house too.

"**Come on, Ellie. We've had a little too much drama, so no more, okay?" **I nodded, desperately trying to pull myself together while we walk into the house and sit on the couch. I've hurt her so much, I need to think of a way to make it up to her, and I was thinking, very hard for at least 10 minutes when it hit me. _I'll play cupid._ I just need to consult Lindsay, as my master plan involves her birthday a teeny bit.

"**Sar, I'm going to see Lindsay."**

"**Mhmkay." **God, she's exhausted! I leave her and go find Lindsay's room; I knock and enter when I've been given permission, she leans forward and switches her stereo off.

"**Nice tunes."**

"**Thanks." **She patted next to her, a signal for me to sit beside her, **"So what's up, Ellie?"**

"**I got a plan." **I couldn't contain my giddiness.

"**Spill!" **My excitement must have rubbed off on her, as she was jumping about sporting a grin.

"**Right well. Your birthday's in a couple of weeks, huh?" **She nodded, **"You planned anything for it yet?"**

"**No, don't really want a major party."**

"**Hmm, what if we have a fancy dress party?"**

"**I'm going to be **_**15**_**."**

"**I know, I don't mean one for kids. Obviously, we'll be there and your mom and Sara. And whoever else you want to invite, but..."**

"**But?"**

"**Hold up, do you care if your mom gets involved with a woman?"**

"**No, she's done it before."**

"**Awesome. Makes this plan much easier, it won't be ****just**** your birthday bash, it'll be a match-making party." **I grinned.

"**Who're we match-making?"**

"**God. Sara and Catherine, duh."**

"**They only met each other, like, a week ago."**

"**Have you ****seen**** the way they look at each other?" **She nodded, **"Me too. So you in?"**

"**Hell yeah." **I smiled; my plan was coming together wonderfully. **"We can't really discuss details here, mom listens like a hawk. We can go to the mall though?"**

"**Yeah, good thinking. You need to plant the seed, know what I'm saying?"**

"**Uh huh. I'll go tell mom now." **She left the room in a giddy state, I followed after her. I had to see if this was going to work. **"Mom?" **Lindsay called out.

"**In the sitting room, honey." **Lindsay turned to me,

"**Showtime!" **She whispered,

"**What was that, Linds?"**

"**See, like a hawk." **She practically mouthed. I couldn't help laughing; maybe she wasn't as bad as I originally thought. We entered the living room to see Catherine and Sara sat on the couch, Sara seeming more awake from when I left her, me and Lindsay sat on the coffee table in front of them both.

"**Uh oh. I don't think this is going to turn out good." **Catherine teased.

"**Mom. I was thinking, could I have a party for my birthday?"**

"**Sure honey, tell me how many of your friends you want to invi-"**

"**No mom. I just want it to be family, like Warrick, Gil, Nick- Oh and Greg! And obviously Sara and Ellie. Seeing as it was all her idea." **

"**Sure baby."**

"**Can Ellie and I go to the mall, please?" **Catherine nodded, **"Awesome." **As we got to the door, Lindsay shouted, **"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a fancy dress party. Bye guys." **

"**A fancy-" **The rest of Sara's sentence was cut short by the slamming of the door, I couldn't find it within myself to care right now, we didn't have a lot of time to organise this party. Well, time's a wasting.


	13. Chapter 13

My birthday is in two days. TWO DAYS. I can barely contain my excitement, Ellie and I have become really close while we've been organising it all, she has the greatest ideas. Today we went and bought our costumes, Ellie was going as, what she calls, a 'sexy cupid', and I'm going as Minnie Mouse, we arrived at the mall, but before we went shopping, Ellie complained she needed a caffeine fix, so we walked to the cafe and got a coffee each.

"**Linds, where are you getting your outfit from?"**

"**I saw a dress that would look awesome, and I can get some Minnie Mouse ears from **_**anywhere**_** around here, I mean, it ****is**** Vegas! And then all I need is a pair of black heels. Where are you going to get a cupid costume?"**

"**Easy, I got it all planned, m'dear. I need a black tank top, black skirt, black heels, wings and I can probably make some bow and arrows or something. Oh, and fishnet tights."**

"**You're really going for this 'sexy' look, aren't you?"**

"**Yep. I'm gonna look awesome. Do we know their going as, yet?"**

"**Hmm, mom said something about Wonder Woman, and Sara hasn't said anything, I think she's already bought it." **Sara had been keeping pretty quiet about my party, but every time I asked her what she was dressing up as, she got this stupid, smug look and wouldn't say.

"**Can't be too sure. Let's get going, it's already," **She paused to glance at her watch, **"half two, jeez. We need to get a move on. We still have to get food and drinks."**

"**And music!"**

"**Ahh, I'll take care of that." **I wasn't too worried; me and Ellie have nearly the same taste in everything. **"I'll do a bit of the old stuff, for this Gil dude. And some rock for us, some bump 'n' grind for your mom and Sara, and then just some other stuff."**

"**Seems like a plan." **We both got up and left to buy our outfits. This party was going to be immense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got back to the house at around seven thirty, mom and Sara were at work so it gave Ellie and I time to try on our outfits. Mine looked amazing, if I do say so myself, but Ellie's. Wow, that was something else. She looked a lot older than 15. The skirt was short and revealed long, shapely legs encased in flimsy fishnets, her tank top was tight and low, showing off her cleavage, her black hair was straightened but fluffed up a little bit, she was stood with her hands on her hips, and I'm sure I was drooling.

"**Hey Linds. I'm up here, babe." **

"**What? Huh yeah." **Eloquent. Hold it. Babe? That's odd. Before I could say anything else, she laughed and walked off towards her room, and I'm positive there was an extra sway in her hips. I noticed the wings clinging to her back; she actually did look like a 'sexy cupid'.

"**Linds? Can you bring me in the bag I left on the couch please?"**

"**Yeah sure." **Being the good citizen I am, I didn't look in the bag, no matter how much I wanted to. **"What's in it?"**

"**Stuff to make my cupid arrows." **I think my heart skipped a few beats when I walked into her room, her skirt and fishnet tights were on the bed, and the wings balanced on top of them. **"Thanks Linds, just ditch it on the bed." **She told me, while pulling the tight tank top above her head to reveal a toned stomach; she turned to me to put the tank top with the rest of her outfit.

"**Whoa?! You got a ****tattoo?****" **I was shocked to say the least.

"**Hmm, yeah." **She answered, placing her hand over the Chinese symbol on her abdomen.

"**What does it mean?"**

"**It means 'tranquillity'. I kinda have a thing for Chinese symbols, see?" **She asked, showing me _another_ tattoo on her wrist, I wondered why I had never spotted this before.

"**What's this mean?" **

"**This one means 'courage'." **

"**Did you pick them for a reason?"**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**You wanna speak about it?" **I didn't want to push her; I noticed her demeanour change as soon as I asked about the tattoo on her wrist.

"**Yeah. My tranquillity one is because I like the peace, and being laid back. And the courage one is because that's what I know I have."**

"**Well, they're awesome." **I look at the clock, noticing my mom and Sara get back in less than an hour. **"Shit, mom and Sara will be back soon. Um, I'm gonna go change, and hide my outfit, want me to hide yours in my room?"**

"**Yes! Please. Sara is ****too**** nosy, and will most likely find it in no time!" **I laughed, I've got to know Sara a lot over the past few weeks, and even though she is okay now, she is still staying with us. Not that I mind, we haven't talked about when she will be leaving, I know my mom doesn't want her to go, and neither do I, I've grown accustomed to them both being around. After I've hidden our outfits well, I go back to Ellie's room and sit on her bed, she's making her arrows.

"**Elle, these look awesome!"**

"**Thanks. I've always been into art and stuff." **She shrugged, like it was no big deal really.

"**What are you doing for the music?"**

"**I told you, a variety-"**

"**No. I mean, like, **_**how**_** are you gonna do it?"**

"**Oh right. With my laptop, iTunes and a few blank CDs."**

"**Need any help?"**

"**Actually, can you get my laptop out of my bag please?" **I went to the bag Ellie pointed out and took the laptop and charger.

"**Oh my God, this is awesome. A MacBook PRO?! I've wanted this since it came out!" **

"**Haha, just switch it on and pull up iTunes, will 'ya?"**

"**Mm hmm." **I wasn't really listening to her; I was so excited I knew someone with one of these things!

"**Alright, arrows are done." **Ellie joined me on the bed, **"If you open up that playlist, it's all music I guarantee you'll like. There's a couple more playlists that will have some tracks we need, but there is one I don't have, that we will definitely need. So just open up the online shop thing. Yep, that's the one. Type in 'Kelis'."**

"**Kelis?"**

"**Yep, I know. But I was thinking of 'Milkshake'. It's perfect. Trust me."**

"**I do. Alright, so now what do I click?"**

"**There, where it says 'Buy Song'. Yep. Done. Awesome."**

"**Linds? Ellie? We're home!" **

"**In Ellie's room!" **I shouted back, really not wanting to leave this laptop! Sara was the first one to see us.

"**Hey kids." **We both gave her a death glare, **"Jeez, I'm kidding! See you finally decided to show off your new gadget, huh? Watcha doing?" **

"**I'm just showing Linds how it works, and stuff."**

"**Why don't you show her your pictures?"**

"**Pictures?" **I was thoroughly confused.

"**Yeah, pictures. You mean she hasn't shown them you yet?" **I shook my head, not taking my eyes off the clearly embarrassed Ellie. **"When you see them, they're awesome. I'm gonna see if your mom wants help with dinner." **

"**Pictures?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Are you gonna show me?"**

"**No."**

"**Please?" **

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because."**

"**Good answers, Ellie. Please, are you a photographer?"**

"**No. I just like photography."**

"**So you got a camera, then?"**

"**Mhm, yeah."**

"**Do I get to see it?"**

"**It's in my bag, over there." **I carefully took the camera out of the bag, immediately I knew exactly what it was. _FujiFilm FinePix S8000fd_

"**Oh my God! I've wanted this since forever!" **I sat back with Ellie, **"Can you please show me your pictures." **

"**There." **She passed me the MacBook, she'd set it to 'slideshow', all her pictures were breathtaking, beautiful, professional! They were mostly of the outdoors, but there was one that caught my attention.

"**Ellie? Is that ****you**** and ****Sara?!"**

"**Uhm, yeah."**

"**You surf?"**

"**Yep. I can teach you one day, if you'd like?"**

"**Deal."**

"**What are we dealing on?" **Came my moms voice from the doorway,

"**Ellie's gonna teach me to surf!"**

"**Surf? Never mind, um, dinner's ready." **With that she walked away, presumably to the kitchen. I got up to follow her, sensing Ellie following me. We sat at the dinner table with Sara while my mom was bringing through drinks.

"**So Elle's gonna teach you how to surf, huh?" **I nodded with a mouthful of pasta. **"It's good fun, but hard work too. A lot of falling happens before you get to how good I am!" **

"**Big headed or what, Sar?!" **Ellie teased.

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!" **It was my mom who spoke this.

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too! See, look how huge your head is now!" **It was weird watching the easy banter between everyone, but it finally clicked, _so this is what a family feels like._ I guess it is. And I couldn't wish for a better family.


	14. Chapter 14

Lindsay's party is tomorrow, I'm so excited, and I really hope it all goes as planned. I can't see how it'd backfire, they really like each other, I can tell. It's like a sixth sense I have!

"**What did you get today?" **It's been Linds' tradition to ask this since Sara solved the case about Warrick, and, luckily, didn't get him fired.

"**Nothing hard. Criminals are getting sloppy, huh, Sar?" **

"**Yep, it's like they ****want**** to get caught!" **Catherine walked into the kitchen as we continued to chat, our conversation was soon ceased.

"**What the ****hell**** is all this beer doing in my fridge?!"**

"**Ellie! I told you we should have hidden it in my room."**

"**Yeah well-"**

"**It's yours?!" **Catherine asked, laughing. Lindsay and I nodded. **"For the party?" **We nodded again. **"You only get one bottle each."**

"**WHAT?!" **We shouted in unison. **"There's loads, and we bought it out of our own money!" **Lindsay complained,

"**Yes, but, your mommy and her friends want it."**

"**You're planning on getting off your face at your 15 year old daughters party?"**

"**You're planning on getting off your face at your party when your mom and all her friends are there?"**

"**She's got a point, Linds."**

"**Whatevs. Elle, you coming to sort the music out?" **I nodded and followed her to her room. **"One bottle, Ellie! And you said she 'had a point'?!" **

"**Yeah. 'Cause, we need to be aware of what we're doing if this is going to work, don't we?"**

"**Oh my God, yeah. I totally agree, thanks Elle."**

"**Don't mention it, and plus, if it all goes to plan, and they're all drunk, we can swipe a few more bottles, and they'll never know." **I grinned cheekily.

"**You have the best plans, Elle!"**

"**I know." **It took over an hour to get all the music burned onto CDs. Once we were done, we joined Cath and Sara in the living room,

"**Hey girls, where've you been?"**

"**Sorting music for the party, hey Elle, wanna show 'em what we got?"**

"**Hell yeah, you oldies up for a party, right here, right now?"**

"**Oldies?! I'll have you know, we've still got it!" **Catherine teased. I was about to retort when Lindsay asked me which track to put on,

"**Track 6, CD 1; let's see how long these two can last!" **As soon as I spoke the last word, Lady Marmelade blasted out of the speakers.

"**OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" **Catherine shouted, barely audible over the volume of the song. Then she started dancing. WOW. Her body twisted every which way, her hands, which were above her head, slowly dropped to her sides, caressing her body as they went, when her hands were resting on her thighs, she crouched down, opened her legs quickly, then shut them again, and slowly stood up again. Lindsay wasn't paying attention to this, but I was staring, so was Sara, until Catherine walked over to her and placed her arms around Sara's neck, I was pulled away from watching this by a tap on the back, it was Lindsay. She leant into me,

"**Wanna dance, Elle?" **Her voice was seductive; she pulled away and bit her lip shyly. I gulped and nodded, I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I thought I was in trouble, then she started to grind against me, I swear, my mind turned into mush and all I could do was grind back. She gasped as my hips rolled into hers, this small action fed my confidence, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me, we were still grinding, her head rested on my shoulder, her hot breath tickling my neck, then I felt her lips connect with my pulse point, gently sucking, licking and then biting, I moaned at the contact, the music was so loud I'm sure no one heard it, I looked over to Catherine and Sara who were too involved with their dancing to notice me and Lindsay. When I pulled away she looked at me, I saw hurt and confusion in her eyes, I leant back in, my lips almost touching her ear,

"**I don't think we should stay here. Your mom and Sara are not that far away." **She nodded into me and took my hand, leading me to her bedroom, I looked back at Sara and Catherine, still too busy to notice that we'd left. Once we were in Lindsay's room, she shut the door and pinned me against it, attacking my lips. It took me a few seconds to respond, her leg slipped in between mine and pressed against me, I moaned again. She took that as her cue to enter her tongue into my mouth, we battled for dominance, but the need for oxygen pulled us apart.

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah, wow." **She said, resting her forehead against mine. _I guess there was more people that needed help to realizing their feelings. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kinda short, I know. Sorry. Lindsay and Ellie, huh? What do you think of that? There will be much more Catherine and Sara verrry soon! x**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Mhm, Cath?" **Sara breathed.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where… Mhm… Where are the girls?"**

"**Over the-" **I replied, cutting my sentence short when I realized it was only Sara and I in the room. Sara pulled away from me and turned the music off. I was about to speak when Sara put a finger to her mouth, telling me to be quiet, I nodded in reply while straining my ears to hear anything. I thought it was a lost cause, until a loud crashing sound and a moan rung through the house. I looked at Sara, still not daring to speak. She was motioning me to follow her up the stairs. We were stood outside Lindsay's room, where the sounds seemed to have come from, another moan emanated from the room. **"What the ****hell****?!" **I mouthed to Sara; she shrugged and flung the bedroom door open. The two girls in front of us pulled apart, each doing a very good impression of a deer caught in the headlights.

"**Oh-" **Lindsay was the first to speak.

"**My-" **Next was Ellie.

"**GOD." **Sara said, Ellie dived to pick her shirt off the floor. I couldn't move, I just caught my baby girl making out with Ellie. It's not the fact she's a girl, it's the fact my _baby_ is making out with people. I think I've just realized she isn't a baby anymore. **"Cath? You there?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You okay?" **I looked at Sara, her eyes full of concern.

"**Yep." **Truth is, I wasn't okay. It just hit me how old I'm getting, and to be honest, that thought is pretty depressing.

"**You sure, Cat?" **

"**Uh huh." **I nodded my head and walked out of the room, _damn I need a beer. _I took one of the many bottles out of the fridge and downed half of it.

"**Ease up, Cat. If you're thirsty, drink water!" **I chuckled, taking another gulp of my beer. **"Wanna tell me what's up?" **

"**Apart from my daughter making out with someone?" **She smiled, **"I guess it's just made me notice how grown up she is, and how old I am, and how old I'm getting!" **I laughed bitterly, Sara took the beer from my hand and placed it on the counter, and she then pulled me into a hug.

"**You're not old. You gotta believe me. You are drop dead gorgeous. Stunning. And you even proved that you're not old with the sexy dancing in there!" **She pulled away, flashing me a grin, **"Yes Cath. Your dancing was **_**unbelievably**_** sexy!" **I laughed, touched at how much she cared. I still didn't believe her though. **"You are ****not**** old. 'Kay?" **

"**Mhm. Do you think, um? I could get another hug?" **

"**Sure thing," **once I was in the safe embrace of her strong arms, she said, **"You don't have to ask, you know. You can hug me any time."**

"**I'll hold you to that, Sidle!" **

"**I hope you do." **She mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear her.

"**I will." **We pulled apart and I looked into her eyes, they were so full of care and love. Love? Yes, I think love. I sub-consciously smiled to myself, Sara noticed.

"**It's nice to see you smile, Cat." **I broke out into a grin, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing too. **"You have a beautiful smile," **I blushed harder, **"and when you blush, God, it's ****too**** adorable!" **I looked at the floor; I can't actually remember the last time I was complimented so much by the same person at one time. She placed her hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her, **"You're beautiful, Cat." **I felt tears welling up in my eyes, **"So beautiful." **The pad of her thumb was now caressing my lips; I kissed it gently, not breaking eye contact. My tongue flicked out of my mouth and made a wet path up her thumb, her eyes darkened with desire. I non to gently bit it, she snapped her eyes shut, I bit back a moan. Her free hand caressed my hip, and then moved to my stomach, her fingers tracing feather-light paths all over me, close to where I needed her.

"**Sara, please…" **I breathed. I have no idea how she does this to me. Her hands traveled lower down my body, applying a bit more pressure as she went. **"Mhm, Sara." **It was my turn to close my eyes. Her hands found their way to the waistband of my trousers-

"**Oh shit, sorry!" **Sara pulled away, like she'd been burned. I was hurt until she shot an apologetic look at me. I smiled to show her I was okay. **"You guys, um. You can carry on." **Ellie grinned at us.

"**No, its okay." **Sara said, this was followed by her muttering something that sounded a lot like _'the moments over now, anyway.' _

"**Did you need something Elle?" **I asked,

"**Just a drink, thanks."**

"**Ellie, what the hell is that on your neck?!" **Ellie's fingers touched the spot Sara had asked about, she turned red.

"**It's um. I, um. I fell?"**

"**Yeah right," **Sara scoffed. **"Linds did that, huh?" **She nodded, clearly embarrassed. **"Will you stop doing ****that**** each other, please? They create all kinds of problems, you know. Like blood clots-"**

"**Sara, you're such a nerd." **With that she walked away.

"**I'm not a nerd, am I, Cat?" **She turned to me, with hopeful eyes.

"**You're a huge nerd, Sar." **She looked hurt, **"But you're my favorite nerd." **

"**Thanks. I think." **She joked. I yawned and looked at my watch, _Jeez, is it really that late? _**"You tired?" **I nodded, trying to stifle another yawn. **"Come on, let's get you to bed." **

"**Jeez Sar. Bit up front, hey?" **I teased,

"**I'll just let you go by yourself then, and I won't help." **

"**Come on. I need your help getting into bed." **I cocked my head to the side and bit my lip; she mocked considering it and then walked me to my room. **"Thanks Sar," **I yawned, again. **"I'll see you in the morning, night gorgeous." **I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"**Same to you." **She replied. I walked into my room and closed my door, I leant against it and smiled, _she's so good to me, I guess that's why I love her. OH MY GOD?! Love? Fuck. No wait, that's not so bad, yeah. I love her. I __love__ Sara. Hmm, interesting. _I walked towards my bed, making to take my shirt off to notice I already had. With that, I dived into my bed wearing my underwear. _This is going to be a long night._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Is this what you want, Cat?' **__Catherine nodded with lust filled eyes, _

'_**Please, Sara. Just...-'**_

"**Catherine?" **

"**Go away."**

"**Catherine. Linds and Elle are here, they want to know if they can come in."**

"**NO!" **I laughed,

"**Cath, stop being so childish."**

"**I'm not being childish, I'm being tired." **She said, defiantly. I walked over to her bed and sat beside her. I rubbed my hand over her toned stomach, noting the goose bumps that followed my path.

"**I heard you dreaming," **I whispered in her ear. **"You're very... Vocal."** She shot up at this, I tried to decipher the hidden emotions in her eyes, but all I got was fear, embarrassment and lust.

"**I'll get dressed."**

"**I WIN!" **She chuckled,** "Want me to send the girls in?"**

"**If you don't mind, Sar." **

"'**Kay then." **I walked out the room and motioned for the girls to go in; I got to the kitchen and made coffee for myself and Cath. I couldn't focus on making the coffee, due to thinking about Catherine. In. Her. Underwear. Oh good God. I'm sure I heard her moaning my name, in fact, I'm positive. Over the past few weeks, me and Cath have gotten really close. I would say friends, but it feels like more than that. Being "friends" just doesn't cut it. I don't know how to describe us, it's like, there's lingering touches, cuddles and blatant flirting, but it all feels right. Like it should be happening. I was brought out of my inner monologue by a loud scream from upstairs, I dropped the mug of coffee on the floor, I didn't feel the pain of the scolding coffee, or the piercing of the broken shards, I ran as quickly as possible and flung into Catherine's room. They all looked at me in surprise. They were all okay; I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, it turned out it was Lindsay screaming, ecstatic with her new MacBook Pro.

"**Oh my God, Sar. You're bleeding." **I looked down at my feet, one of which was covered in blood. **"What the hell happened?" **Lindsay asked.

"**I, um. I-" **I ducked my head, feeling stupid. Stupid and embarrassed.

"**We really need to get that cleaned up, Sar." **Catherine took my hand and led me to the bathroom, **"You didn't answer Linds' question."**

"**Oh. Well, I was making coffee and I heard her scream, so I dropped the mug and it- Oh crap, I'll clean it up now." **I made to leave the room, but Catherine's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"**Jesus Christ, Sara. You're bleeding, and burnt. But you're more worried about my kitchen floor! Get your ass back in here, and stay put."**

"**Mhmkay." **I felt embarrassed all over again.

"**I think it's cute, you heard Linds and you ran to protect her. It's so sweet." **

"**Yeah." **I turned a darker shade of red. **"Ahh shit, Cat, that ****hurts****!"**

"**That's what happens when I pull something out of your foot, babe." **Babe?

"**Could have warned me." **

"**Sorry." **She looked up at me with wide, expectant eyes. **"Will you forgive me?" **She cocked her head to one side, and it only then hit me that she was on her knees in front of me. I snapped my eyes shut and tried desperately to control myself. **"Or do I need to be punished?" **Oh God. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap.

"**Um. Yeah, I, um." **_SHIT!_

"**This might sting." **I opened my eyes in confusion.

"**Wha- OW!!!" **

"**Can't say I didn't **_**warn**_** you." **She replied, with a cheeky smile.

"**Hmm. Is it done now?"**

"**Nearly, this'll really hurt. It's a big piece."**

"'**Kay." **I clenched my fists by my side and suppressed the pain, something I'd learnt to do early in life.

"**All done. I just gotta bandage you up now."**

"**Okay." **I was relieved I didn't have to go to hospital.

"**Did it hurt?"**

"**When it happened? No, I didn't feel it."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really. I didn't notice it 'till Linds said I was bleeding."**

"**Wow. Were you that focused on seeing if Linds was okay to feel it?!"**

"**Um. Yeah, I guess." **I shrugged, un-easily.

"**Sara, you're amazing." **She looked up at me when I didn't reply, **"You really are."**

"**Hmm."**

"**One of these days, I'm gonna get you to take a compliment!"**

"**Good luck." **I teased.

"**Is this going to effect what you're wearing later on?" **She asked, gesturing to my injured foot.

"**Um. Don't think so." **I forgot it was the party tonight, which means at some point today, I have to pick up my outfit.

"**Watcha wearing then?"**

"**You'll have to wait and see- OW!" **

"**Sorry, you're all done now, anyway." **We walked back into Catherine's room; Ellie and Lindsay were sat on the bed, each wearing worried expressions and holding hands. _Aww. How sweet._

"**You 'kay Sara?" **Lindsay was the first to speak.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Your mom sorted me out!" **As soon as I sat down, Ellie flung her arms around my neck. I felt, rather than heard, her crying. **"Elle? What's wrong?"**

"**I- I just don't like seeing you hurt." **More heartbreaking sobs ensued.

"**Ellie, baby. I'm fine, Catherine fixed me up and she knew what she was doing. Cheer up, baby. Please?" **She nodded against my neck. **"Sorry I scared you, Elle."**

"**No. Don't apologise, I'm being emotional. Um, I need a caffeine fix-"**

"**Again?!" **Interjected Lindsay.

"**What do you mean, again? I've not had a ****drop**** of coffee yet! I'm surprised I've lasted this long without biting your head off."**

"**That's because you know I'd kick your ass if you did." **Lindsay smiled sweetly.

"**Watch it, you!" **Ellie pointed her finger menacingly in Lindsay's face, but she couldn't keep the smile from turning into a grin. **"Coffee?" **Ellie asked us, Cath and I both nodded. Ellie turned, walked out the door and padded down the stairs.

"**Cath, the kitchen floor!-"**

"**I'll go clean it." **She said, leaving me with Lindsay.

"**So Linds. You and Ellie, huh?"**

"**Hmm, yeah." **I don't think she was comfortable with my choice of topic, though her face lit up as soon as I said Ellie's name.

"**You really like her, don't you?" **She nodded.

"**I don't know if she feels the same way about me, it feels as if, I don't know. As if she's hiding something from me. I don't want to push her, but I want her to know she can trust me with anything." **I reached out and took her hand,

"**Linds, she'll tell you in her own time. You just have to be patient." **She nodded again and sent me a weak smile.

"**Yeah, I guess your right Sara."**

"**I'm always right, don't you forget that!" **

"**No Sara. ****I'm**** always right. You're just right **_**some**_** of the time." **Cath said, from the doorway, holding two cups of coffee. **"Ellie's just getting her gift for you, Linds." **She smiles and walks in, handing me the steaming mug. Lindsay got noticeably more excited at the mention of Ellie - or the gift. It was then Ellie entered the room and seated herself on the bed with Catherine, Lindsay and I.

"**Um. I got you this," **_I've never seen her this nervous. _She pulled a small black box, tied with a pink ribbon, from behind her back. Lindsay grinned and delicately opened the box, as she took the lid off, she gasped in surprise. The contents were out of view from me and Cath. **"If you don't like it, I can take it back, I mean, if you don't want it. Its okay, I'll understand, I-"**

"**It's beautiful." **Lindsay whispered, tearing her eyes from whatever was in the box and looking at Ellie, who was wearing a shy smile, but still obviously proud of what she'd gotten Linds. **"Thank you, so much." **I could practically feel the love radiating from these two! Even though they'd never tell me that. I turned to look at Cath, who was grinning ear to ear; I guess she was happy Linds was happy. _I love my little family. _Whoa! What? Did I just think that? No, I couldn't have. _Yes, you did. _Aargh! _Don't be scared, I'm the voice in your head. _Yeah, and that's not something to be scared of. _Nope, it's not. So, look around at your __family._Don't be ridiculous- _Accept it! This is your family now. _I guess so, yeah. _See? _Yeah, jeez. It's like an epiphany, life changing discovery. Though, it feels right, like I've been feeling like this forever, then it hits me, I have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not too happy with this, I've rewrote it more than I care to remember, but I still don't feel happy with it. x


	17. Chapter 17

"**It's beautiful." **Lindsay whispered, relief washed over Ellie at these two, heartfelt words, and she didn't doubt for a minute that Lindsay really meant it. **"Thank you, so much." **Lindsay said, a little louder but still as heartfelt. Ellie smiled at the blonde in front of her, forgetting they weren't alone.

"**So, you like it?" **Lindsay nodded, it was rare to make her speechless, but Ellie had succeeded.

"**I- I don't know what to say."**

"**That's a first." **Ellie teased, lovingly.

"**It's gorgeous. I love it, thank you so, so, so much." **Lindsay was now close to tears, Sara and Catherine still had no idea what the gift was until Lindsay carefully took it out of the box, **"Will you help me put it on, Elle?" **Ellie nodded, Lindsay sat with her back to Ellie while she put the necklace on her and fastened it. As soon as it was round her neck, Lindsay turned to face Ellie again, **"Perfect fit." **She joked. It really was a beautiful necklace; it had an elegant, simple quality to it, which made it so stunning. An aquamarine gem hung delicately from the silver chain and rested on Lindsay's chest.

"**Oh my God, Ellie, that's gorgeous!" **Catherine said, still grinning from her daughter's happiness. Ellie turned a dark shade of red, and ducked her head shyly. Sara was smiling as widely as Catherine now, as the both of them could feel the love pouring out of the girls. **"Sar? Come help me with, the um. You know, the breakfast." **Catherine lied, she felt the girls needed time alone in their "moment", and she didn't want to witness her daughter making out. Sara limped after Catherine, and padded down the stairs. **"I'm in the kitchen!" **Sara heard Catherine shout as she made her way towards the said room.

"**Watcha cooking?" **Sara asked, taking a seat on one of the stools that sat around the bar.

"**Omelet?" **Sara nodded in response, subconsciously licking her lips in apprehension. This affected Catherine more than she'd care to admit, so she turned and busied herself with making the food. As she bent down to collect the eggs from the bottom of the fridge, the nightgown rode up a bit, supplying Sara with a nice view of Catherine's behind, Sara bit her lip to suppress a moan. Catherine happened to be wearing a black lacy thong. Sara snapped her eyes shut, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and bit back another moan at the sight. A hand on her forearm broke her out of her thoughts,

"**Sara? Are you okay? Is your foot hurting?" **Catherine asked, noticeably worried.

"**I'm- Um. Yeah, I'm okay. My foot's fine, quit worrying about me, you!" **She teased, making Catherine smile a little.

"**Alright, but you tell me straight away if it starts to hurt." **Sara nodded, then immediately felt the absence of the warmth Catherine's hand provided on her arm. Catherine was cooking the omelet when she turned to ask Sara what she wanted with hers. The tie to Catherine's robe had caught in the cupboard door, so when she turned, it opened, Catherine hadn't noticed she was stood in her bra and panties until it was too late. The effect it had on Sara was mesmerizing to Catherine. Her already dark eyes had darkened, and she bit her lip, this caused Catherine to react in a similar way. The look Sara was sending to the smaller, blonde woman was almost primal, as if she wanted to rip what little clothes Catherine had left on, and take her, right there in the kitchen. It was at that point Ellie entered the room,

"**Guys, me and Linds are starv- Oh my God!" **Catherine clumsily pulled at the robe, effectively freeing it from the cupboard, and covered herself. Ellie noted that both the women looked disappointed, **"Wow, Cath. You got a hot bod!" **If it was anyone else, Catherine would have scolded them, but after getting to know Ellie, she knew that she flirted with anything that moved. **"I have the worst timing, don't I?" **The young girl seemed almost as disappointed as the two CSIs were. **"I'm really sorry. But, my hunger wins. How longs it gonna be?" **Sara thanked whatever God was out there that Ellie was so understanding, and knew better than to question whatever was going on between them moments before she had walked in on them.

"**Should be about three minutes. You go back upstairs, we'll bring 'em up." **Ellie nodded and skipped back to Catherine's room, once in there she sat next to Lindsay and told her what she had just witnessed.

"**Jeez, these two are gonna get it on before my party!" **

"**This party wasn't ****just**** to get them together, you know."**

"**What else was it for?" **Lindsay asked, genuinely confused.

"**Your birthday." **Ellie answered in a 'duh' tone.

"**Elle, I know that. I also know it's not ****just**** that. What do you have planned?" **

"**Maybe someone planned you a little surprise."**

"**OH MY GOD! DID YOU?!" **Lindsay asked, ecstatic someone could be so generous and loving, and directed it at her. Ellie nodded, before she could vocally answer, Lindsay had dived on her, giving her a heated kiss. When oxygen became and issue, they reluctantly pulled away.

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah, wow."**

"**Would it be a bad thing if I wanted to do that again?"**

"**Yes it would." **Sara answered from the door, **"I don't wanna be eating with you two making out all over the place." **She joked, the two girls giggled nervously. Sara then turned serious, **"I'm not saying you can never make out. I'm saying not in front of me, and not," **She checked her watch, **"this early in the morning when I'm eating!" **Ellie and Lindsay laughed at this, and made room for Sara to sit down, handing a plate to Lindsay and keeping one for herself.

"**Hey! Where's mine?" **Ellie whined.

"**Catherine's got it." **

"**So not fair!" **Catherine then came in the room, looking confused.

"**Sara, why haven't you given Ellie her breakfast?" **

"**Um-"**

"**That would be 'cause she's ****eating**** it!" **Ellie complained, happy that she could get Sara in potential trouble. 

"**Ahh, well. You being greedy hasn't worked well for you."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Yeah, I cooked more for you. But seeing as you have Ellie's food, she'll have to eat yours." **Ellie grinned and tucked into the omelet.

"**Whaghtashahme."**

"**Don't talk with your mouth full, its gross!" **Ellie swallowed the mouthful of eggs and spoke again.

"**What a shame." **She smiled sweetly at Sara, before receiving a pillow to the face.

"**No pillow fights while food is about!" **Catherine said, with a fake stern voice.

"**Spoilsport." **All three females remarked, and then laughed at how they'd all said the same thing. Anyone watching this scene would think 'what a lovely family.' And that's what they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short! I know, I'm sorry. Been a bit chaotic, I hope to get more chapters out soon, and I'm a lot more happier with this one, than the last one. Reviews are _very_ welcome xx


	18. Chapter 18

"**Mom! Hurry ****up**** in there!" **Lindsay complained to the closed door, **"You're taking like, forever!" **Lindsay sighed in frustration and gave up when she heard no reply. She and Ellie were both ready for the party, which was due to start in 15 minutes. It was true, Catherine was taking forever. She'd locked herself in to get changed, and had been in there for half an hour. As Lindsay collapsed on the couch besides Ellie, Sara walked into the room and received wolf-whistles from both the girls. She blushed and ducked her head shyly; she was dressed as a Police Officer, complete with baton, handcuffs and a gun. Her black shirt was tight, and hugged her torso, her black jeans were almost a second skin to her, and outlined the curves of her long legs. And on her feet were her trusty black worker boots, which looked oh-so sexy on her. She did a little turn for the girls, and then looked at what they had on.

"**Jeez, Ellie!"**

"**Whatever Sidle, it's just 'cause you can't show off these bad boys!" **She joked, gesturing to the cleavage she had on show. Sara laughed it off, and then turned to Lindsay.

"**Where's your mom?"**

"**Bathroom."**

"**Still?!" **Lindsay opened her mouth to answer, when someone did it for her.

"**Yeah, still. But I'm out now, so quit bad mouthing me!" **It was Catherine. A very sexy Catherine. A very scantily dressed Catherine, in a French Maid's costume. She jutted her hip to the side, and rested one hand on it, **"What?" **She asked, knowing why they were all staring at her, but asking anyway.

"**Wowee. Cat, you are ****major**** hot." **It was Ellie who was first to recover from Catherine's outfit.

"**That's my mom you're talking about." **Lindsay said, swatting at Ellie's arm.

"**Yeah, but. Your mom is hot!" **Lindsay donned an expression that clearly read: 'watch it!' **"Not as hot as you though, babe." **Ellie smiled sweetly at the giggling Lindsay, they turned to the adults, who were both staring at each other with the same expressions. Lust. Want. Desire. **"Linds, wanna go make sure everything's ready?"**

"**Everything is ready, I checked before."**

"**Let's check again." **Ellie said, gesturing her head toward the two women.

"**Oh, right. Um yeah. Come on then." **They both practically ran out of the room, leaving Catherine and Sara alone.

"**Like something you see, **_**Officer**_**?" **Catherine asked, her voice more seductive than she wanted, but happy with the outcome.

"**Uh huh." **It was rare for Sara not to have a witty reply in a conversation. It was also rare for her to speak a coherent sentence whenever near Catherine. Catherine sauntered toward Sara, noting the brunette's eyes raking over her body as she walked. Catherine was soon in Sara's personal space, her hand went toward the taller woman's hip, her fingers connected with the handcuffs,

"**So these are real?" **Sara nodded, not able to function properly with Catherine so close. **"Maybe we can-" **The doorbell rang, both women sighed in disappointment and frustration. Catherine walked off the get the door.

"**Every damn time." **Sara grumbled.** "If it's not Ellie, it's something else!" **She grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a swig of the cool brew. She then went to find Ellie and Lindsay, but didn't need to look far as they were just walking down the stairs, _hand in hand,_ Sara realized. **"Hey girls, um, the door just went, so you might wanna go see who it was." **Lindsay nodded and walked off excitedly to the door, where her mother and Warrick, dressed as a bee, were waiting.

"**WARRICK!" **Lindsay screeched, jumping up at the man who embraced her in a bear hug.

"**Hey Linds," **She jumped down and moved aside, so he could enter the house. **"Here's your gift." **

"**Thanks, I'll go put it with the rest and I'll open it later, 'kay?" **

"**Yeah sure," **Warrick walked through the house and saw Sara talking to a raven haired girl, _must be Ellie, _he thought. Sara and Catherine had told the team about Ellie, so they would know who to expect. **"Sara! Girl, you look great!" **Sara grinned,

"**Hey Warrick. **_**Dude,**_** a bee?!" **She asked, between fits of laughter.

"**Hey!" **He threw his hands up in mock surrender, **"Don't deny it, I look good!" **Sara laughed and nodded, **"So, you're Ellie, right?" **Warrick addressed 'Cupid'.

"**Yep, Ellie Fitzgerald. And you're Warrick. I gotta say man; your get-up is rockin'!" **Warrick laughed and twirled for Ellie, **"DUDE! YOU GOT LITTLE WINGS TOO!" **Ellie and Sara both burst into uncontrollable laughter, Warrick soon joined in, finding it contagious. They were laughing so much they didn't see Catherine and Lindsay enter the room, or see that Grissom and Brass were with her. Brass was dressed as a 'Pink Lady' and Grissom was a 'T-Bird'. Sara, Warrick and Ellie were laughing harder now, so were Lindsay and Catherine. Brass was stood with his hand on his hip in a mock 'drama queen' pose and Grissom was combing his hair, this made it all the funnier. They soon stopped laughing, but never stopped smiling at the sight. The doorbell went again, and Catherine answered it, it was Greg. Who was dressed as a ballerina. **"What is it with you guys dressing up in girls clothes?" **Ellie asked as Greg entered the kitchen with Catherine, everyone started laughing again as Greg pranced around the kitchen trying to be a ballerina. And failing, miserably. Nick let himself in the house and joined the happy people in the kitchen; he was dressed as a Cowboy. A chorus of **"YEEHAA!" **greeted him. He grinned widely, taking in everyone else's costumes. _Tonight is going to be good! _He thought, taking a beer from the pack and drinking it, either Lindsay or Ellie had spoke to the team to tell them of the 'plan', so everyone knew what the desired outcome was, to get Sara and Catherine together. The team had noticed how close they had become during work, lingering touches, intense looks, and blatant flirting.

"**We look like a jumbled up toy-box." **Remarked Warrick,

"**Not a toy-box for kids though, hey?" **Greg replied, **"The kind of toy-box I'd have." **Raising his eyebrows suggestively and receiving a few slaps from the girls.

"**Thought you said it wasn't for kids?" **Ellie taunted, at ease with the banter. Greg mocked defeat, and took another swig of his beer.

"**So what's the plan for tonight?" **Brass asked,

"**Having fun. And DANCING!" **Lindsay and Ellie answered to the confused faces.

"**Oh no, I don't dan-" **Gil said, looking very worried.

"**Yeah you do," **Ellie interjected, smiling broadly, **"I'll go put on the music." **Ellie skipped off with Lindsay, the both of them holding hands. Nick noticed this,

"**Cath, what's the deal with Linds and Ellie?" **

"**I think they're dating."**

"**Don't you have an issue with that?"**

"**No, of course not! Why, do you?"**

"**Um no. But, well, seeing as you all find it okay, um. Me and Greg are seeing each other." **Nick admitted, ducking his head shyly.

"**I KNEW IT!" **Sara shouted, everyone looked at her, **"Come on guys, can't miss it." **Everyone nodded and agreed, **"Well, congratulations!" **Sara hugged Nick, she saw him as an older brother, and she really felt accepted in the team as a part of their rather dysfunctional family. She then hugged Greg, who she saw as a younger brother. **"You let me know if he ****ever**** hurts you, 'kay?" **She whispered in his ear, feeling him nod in confirmation, she pulled away, letting everyone else hug them. As soon as they were finished, loud music blared out from the front room,

"**SHIT!" **Ellie shouted, immediately turning the music down, **"Sorry guys, Lindsay's fault!" **

"**Hey! It was not!"**

"**Was too!"**

"**Nuh-huh." **

"**Yuh-huh."**

"**Nuh-huh."**

"**Yuh-h-" **The rest of Lindsay's sentence was cut short by a passionate kiss from Ellie, **"You always pull away when you turn me to mush!" **She complained to a smiling Ellie. The music was turned up to a reasonable level; _Just Dance by Lady Gaga _came out of the speakers. Everyone rushed to the living room and began to dance, Greg and Nick, Warrick, Brass and Gil, then Lindsay and Ellie. Catherine and Sara felt it was best to stay away from each other while dancing, as they didn't want a repeat performance like last time in front of all these people. Catherine went to dance with Warrick, who lifted her and twirled her up high, Sara felt a pang of jealousy run through her body, she turned away, knowing she couldn't see more of that.

"**What the fuck is Warrick playing at?!" **Ellie asked Lindsay quietly, so no one else could hear.

"**I dunno, wait. I'll go split 'em up." **Lindsay walked over to her mom and Warrick and made an excuse of wanting to dance with her uncle Warrick. Catherine agreed and went over to Ellie,

"**You 'kay, Elle?" **Ellie nodded, and started to dance with Catherine.

"**You look gorgeous, Cat." **

"**Thanks, Elle. So do you, but I'm not too happy about the low-ness of your top!" **

"**Figures. Listen, Cat. I need to see Lindsay, so why don't you go dance with Sara? She's on her own, see." **Catherine turned, and sure enough, there was Sara, sat alone and drinking a beer. She then turned back to Ellie, nodded and walked over to Sara. She leaned in front of the brunette, supplying her with a brilliant view down her top; Sara felt her hot breath tickle her ear.

"**Hey Sara." **She breathed, **"Wanna come dance with me?" **Sara nodded and stood up, towering over Catherine, she put her hands on the blonde's hips and pulled her in close, leaning down to her ear.

"**I'll dance in a sec, I get something first." **Before Catherine could answer, Sara had walked away, and Catherine was positive she saw an extra sway in her hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize for the length, it's kinda short, I know! What do you think of the costumes? I thought it'd be fun. And Greg and Nick  AW! Gotta love it. Reviews are welcome x


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsay felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, as soon as she realised it was Ellie, she grinned. Warrick quickly excused himself, knowing what was coming, and turned the music down a little, it was then Sara came into the room, with two packages. She handed one to Catherine, and the other to Lindsay.

"**Mom, can we open them?" **Catherine nodded, stunned that Sara had gotten her a gift. The tag on the outside of it read 'Thanks for letting me stay here, I owe you one ;)'. Catherine was about to open her gift when she heard a shriek, Lindsay had already opened hers. **"A SURF BOARD?!" **She looked up at Ellie who was nodding. Lindsay then stood up and dived on Ellie, kissing her senseless, she pulled away remembering where she was. **"Mom, you got one too!" **

"**Me and Ellie are gonna teach you this week, don't worry Cat, it's all booked."**

"**Booked?"**

"**Yep." **Sara answered, handing an envelope to Catherine, who ripped it open eagerly.

"**Oh my God." **She looked up at Sara with tears in her eyes,

"**I didn't mean to make you cry, I- If you don't want to go, its okay, I mean-" **Sara's sentence was stopped as Catherine was hugging her,

"**Sara, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and for Lindsay."**

"**So, it's okay?"**

"**Of course it's okay!" **Catherine reluctantly pulled away from Sara,

"**Ahem." **Greg interrupted, **"So, where you guys off too?" **

"**San Francisco." **Catherine answered,

"**Me and Ellie always go surfing at a place called Noriega, but it's really for experienced surfers. So we're taking you to Francis Beach, so if you get bored of surfing, you can tan on the beach, or-"**

"**Sara, you're rambling." **Ellie cut in, **"I've been Francis Beach before, and it's pretty good."**

"**When do you leave?" **Brass asked, the only member of the team, besides Catherine, who didn't know of this surprise. Catherine checked the plane tickets,

"**The day after tomorrow! But work-"**

"**Is fine. You're not working tomorrow, or the day after you come back." **Gil said, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"**I- Oh. Oh my- I-."**

"**A speechless Catherine?" **Warrick said, receiving laughs from everyone in the room. He then left to put the stereo back on. Which was now playing _Milkshake by Kelis_, Lindsay shot Ellie a knowing look, who grinned in return. Warrick, Gil and Brass were nowhere to be seen, and Greg and Nick were partnered up. Ellie and Lindsay were grinding on each other, as were Catherine and Sara, who were too involved with the feeling of the other's body on their own to notice anything else. Sara's hands drifted to Catherine's hips and pulled her closer, her fingers tracing circles on her back. Catherine leaned into Sara and rested her head on her neck, she then placed a kiss on her pulse point, sucking, then licking, she felt, rather than heard, Sara moan. It was at this point Warrick, Gil and Brass walked back in. They had been outside, and took a few beers with them, so when they wandered back in, they were a little drunk. Warrick ended up falling over the table and landed in a giggling heap on the floor.

"**Um. Ellie and I are going upstairs." **Lindsay said and before anyone could answer she was already in her room. Sara and Catherine pulled away from each other, the look of lust they once had quickly disappeared, replaced with embarrassment, and disappointment.

"**Hey, hey Cat. C-at. That's an animal, y'know." **Warrick stated, Catherine look at Sara, who was grinning.

"**I don't think we have enough drinks in us." **Commented Nick, reaching for a beer.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

The girls were still upstairs and the adults were downstairs, _very_ drunk.

"**YOU AND ME, BABY, AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT MAMALS, SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANEL!!!!" **Greg shouted, waving his arms in the air along with the music in his head. Everyone, excluding Ellie and Lindsay, sat on the living room floor, Nick and Greg were sat together, then Gil, Brass and Warrick. Sara and Catherine were leaning against the sofa, arms touching, neither could pull away from the warmth and love this small touch supplied. Brass got up and stumbled a little, making the whole group laugh.

"**I'll put some music on." **Once he got to the stereo player, he pressed a few buttons expertly, and _I Touch Myself by Divinyls _came on. **"Come on everyone, get up and dance!" **Catherine quickly got to her feet and pulled Sara up with her, pulling her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Lindsay's room, the two young girls sat on the bed, listening to what was happening downstairs.

"**Oh my God! Ellie!! They've put on the song!"**

"**Seriously? I thought they'd be too out of it to function."**

"**They probably are, but I don't think Gil or Brass drink like, excessively." **

"**Hmm, probably right there. I'm gonna go down and swipe a few bottles, you coming?" **Lindsay nodded and followed 'Cupid' downstairs. When they were in the kitchen, they noticed there were no bottles of beer left. **"Damn!" **Lindsay was rooting in the cupboard for something. **"Linds. I said 'damn'. Are you even listeni-"**

"**Got it!" **Lindsay pulled a full bottle of Vodka from the cupboard and two glasses.

"**Smart move." **Ellie grinned at her,

"**Come on, get back upstairs, ****QUICK!****" **The two girls ran upstairs before anyone noticed they were there, but before reaching the stairs, Ellie checked in on the adults, most of whom were dancing in a way Ellie should never see. Ellie turned to join Lindsay in her bedroom, when,

"**ELLIE! SMELLY ELLIE!" **Catherine shouted,

"**Hey Cath."**

"**Get over here, come dance with me."**

"**I gotta go upstairs and-"**

"**Make out?" **Sara interjected; she received a push off Catherine and fell on the sofa. **"Totally worth it!" **

"**Come ****on**** Ellliiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" **The raven haired girl nodded and walked over to Catherine, who grabbed her hands. **"Have you been drinking?"**

"**No, because **_**some**_** people drank ****all**** the beer, do you know who that could have been, Cath?" **

"**Um, yeah. Was Warrick." **She giggled.

"**Yeah, sure it was."**

"**Uh huh. Hey, Ellie, guess what?"**

"**What?"**

"**I think Sara is really, really hot." **Catherine giggled again, **"I just wish she thought I was hot."**

"**Cat. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, you ****are**** mega hot, and Sara thinks so too."**

"**Really?!" **Catherine couldn't keep the excitement from her voice, Ellie found it cute.

"**Yes really."**

"**Thanks. Lindsay!"**

"**No, I'm Ellie-"**

"**I think she was referring to me, babe." **Lindsay interrupted, standing behind Ellie with a hand on her hip.

"**Ahh, yeah. That'd be it."**

"**I had a whole conversation with myself up there, seriously-"**

"**LINDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" **Sara shouted, walking over to her with a bottle of beer in one hand, and a bottle of Vodka in the other.

"**Sara, where did you get that?" **Catherine asked, stumbling over to Sara.

"**Found it."**

"**Gimme some." **

"**NO!"**

"**YES!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Please?" **Catherine asked again, this time more seductively, cocking her head to one side and biting her lip.

"**We'll have this, thanks." **Ellie said, snatching the bottle of beer from Sara, and Lindsay taking the Vodka. **"Now we're going upstairs. Stay safe." **And with that, the two young girls were gone.

"**She took my drink," **Sara complained, her bottom lip wobbling comically while Catherine laughed at her, they then looked around the quiet room, noting everyone was asleep.

"**Come on, Sar. Let's go bed." **Sara agreed and took Catherine's outstretched hand into her own, marvelling at how they fit together perfectly. They fell asleep almost instantly in each others arms, smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Urrgh," **Catherine groaned, waking up with a pounding headache. **"I swear, I'm never drinking again." **Something stirred beside her, it was then she noticed her legs entwined with someone else's, _Oh God, don't let it be Warrick again, please! _She silently begged. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, **"Sara?" **

"**What?" **Came the angry reply,

"**You're sleeping in my bed."**

"**I ****was**** sleeping in your bed; but you woke me up"**

"**Sorry." **

"**I'll let it slide. If you'll let me sleep, Damn, I feel terrible."**

"**Oh God."**

"**What?"**

"**I think I'm gonna be sick-" **Catherine hurtled towards the bathroom and got there just in time, Sara followed and knelt beside her,

"**How're you doing now?" **She asked calmly, the only answer she got was a retching noise. Sara started to stroke the older woman's back in an attempt to help; she also held back her hair. When Catherine was done, she clung onto Sara, nuzzling into her neck, without thinking, Sara placed a kiss on her temple. **"Are you any better now?" **Catherine nodded against Sara and pulled away, needing to brush her teeth. **"I'm gonna go see where everyone else is."**

"**Why don't you go back to bed?"**

"'**Cause I won't be able to sleep now."**

"**Oh, sorry." **Catherine sheepishly replied.

"**Don't worry about it; I'm glad I was there to help you." **Catherine just grinned in reply as Sara left the room to find the others, first checking in on Ellie and Lindsay, wishing she didn't. The two girls were laid naked together on the bed, the quilt only reaching their bellybuttons. Sara crept in and pulled the cover up to their chins, she quickly left and walked to the living room, where Greg was sprawled on the floor, Brass and Gil in the two arm chairs and Warrick on the sofa. _Where the Hell is Nick? _She thought to herself, she soon gave up looking and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, she tripped over something, that 'something' was identified as Nick when she looked down, **"Nick, get up!" **She said, nudging him slightly with her foot.

"**No."**

"**Yes, I need to get coffee and you're in the way!"**

"**Fine." **He got up and clung onto the side for balance; he then stumbled into the living room and joined Greg on the floor. Sara continued to make the coffee when two strong arms engulfed her from behind.

"**I'm sorry you had to witness that before." **Sara had to grip the counter; the closeness of Catherine's body was overwhelming.

"**Um, it's fine." **Catherine rested her head on Sara's upper back and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"**I'll have a coffee, please."**

"**Sure. Black, two sugar?"**

"**You know me well, Sidle." **The brunette felt the smaller woman smile against her back, and couldn't help smiling herself at how happy she was when with Catherine. Sara felt the blonde pull away, her hands leaving burning paths on her body, nails raking across her hips slightly. Sara had to bite back a moan at this small action and gripped the counter tighter. **"I'll be waiting in my room." **And with that, she left. Sara hurried making the coffee for both of them; though she was unsure what she was so anxious about. She made her way back up to Catherine's room with the two cups of coffee,

"**Hey Cat, I got your coffee."**

"**Thanks," **She said, sipping the hot liquid. **"Damn, that's good." **Sara smiled and turned to leave for her own room, **"Where are you going?"**

"**Um, to my room?"**

"**No, stay here."**

"**Um, okay."**

"**We have a lot to talk about."**

"**Like?"**

"**Like you taking us all to San Fran to go surfing, like you buying us wetsuits and surfboards."**

"**If you don't like it, you don't have to go, I just thought-"**

"**No, no. I love it that you'd do that for me and Linds, and I want to go, believe me. I just don't know how to thank you."**

"**You don't have to; this is my gift for you. You've let me stay in your home for longer than I needed; you've made me feel part of a family." **Tears started to form in Sara's eyes, Catherine noticed and put hers and Sara's coffee cups on the shelf next to her bed, she then wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"**You ****are**** part of my family now." **Sara's tears fell harder as sobs threatened to break free from her body, **"I love having you and Ellie here, you've both made Lindsay happy. And you've both made ****me**** happy." **Sara hugged the smaller woman tighter, clinging onto her as if when she let go, Catherine would disappear.

"**I'm sorry." **Sara choked out,

"**Don't ever be sorry for crying." **Sara nodded as Catherine pulled away, still leaving her arms resting on Sara's shoulders. The two women looked into the other's eyes for what seemed like days, until Catherine closed the distance between them both, their lips touched gingerly, until Sara added more pressure and heat. It soon turned into a passionate kiss; tongue's battling for dominance, when the need for oxygen became an issue they pulled away from each other.

"**Wow." **Sara whispered, eyes darkened with lust.

"**Hmm." **Catherine said, leaning back in and capturing Sara's lips in a searing kiss, the brunette pushed Catherine onto her back and straddled her, she then started kissing her neck, nipping at her pulse point. **"Oh Sara." **Catherine breathed, her hands snaking into Sara's hair, pulling her back up to kiss again, Sara's hands drifted to Catherine's shorts, pulling them down, reveling in the fact Catherine had no underwear on, she then pulled off Catherine's tank top, and palmed her breasts, feeling the nipple harden instantly at the small touch. Sara looked up at Catherine, who had her head thrown back and her bottom lip captured between her teeth. **"Sara, you're a little over dressed." **Catherine complained, while pulling up Sara's tee-shirt, **"I need you, Sara." **She breathed, low and husky, Sara placed her leg between the blonde's, moaning at the connection. Catherine bucked her hips, desperately needing the friction. **"Sara, no more teasing please. Just-" **Catherine's sentence was cut short as Sara pushed a finger into her, **"Oh God." **Sara added another finger and quickened her pace, and depth. **"OH SARA!" **Catherine screamed, temporarily forgetting they weren't alone in the house, apparently Sara had forgotten they had guests, as she carried on pumping in and out of Catherine. **"DON'T STOP… SARA, OH GOD!" **She screamed again, Sara noticed she was near to the edge, so she added a third finger, and pushed deeper. **"OH MY GOD!!!" **Was the last thing Catherine could say as she flew over the edge, her body shuddering and clenching around Sara as she eased her down, when Catherine got her breath back, Sara flicked her tongue in and out of the blonde, tasting her for the first time. Catherine's hands found themselves in Sara's hair again as she pushed her more inside her, **"Sara!" **She breathed, after her second orgasm. **"That was… Amazing." **Catherine whispered up to Sara, who was now holding the smaller woman; Catherine soon fell asleep with a smile on her face, as did Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally get it on! Don't worry, I have plans for this yet, and it's not going to be a "smooth romance" :)


	21. Chapter 21

"**Oh my God!" **Ellie whispered to Lindsay, **"oh my God, oh my God!" **

"**What?"**

"**Your mom and Sara just got it on!"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Um, heard it. Which means everyone ****else**** would have…."**

"**Heard it? But I don't understa- Oh." **

"**Finally!"**

"**Me or them?" **Ellie thought for a moment,

"**Hmm, both!" **She joked, receiving a playful slap on the arm. **"I think we should get dressed, you know, in case anyone comes in, gets an eyeful!" **

"**Good plan! Don't want anyone getting a peep at my girl!" **

"**Am I really **_**your**_** girl? **_**Really?**_**" **Ellie teased, getting up and wrapping her arms around Lindsay.

"**You know you're my girl."**

"**I do," **she stopped to kiss Lindsay's back, **"and I love that. I love you." **Lindsay turned in Ellie's arms, biting back the moan when their naked breasts touched,

"**I love you too. So much." **Ellie closed the distance between them and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She pulled away and smiled at the pout Lindsay was wearing.

"**Get dressed!" **Ellie said, as she threw a top at Lindsay.

"**Do we have to?" **The blonde complained,

"**Yes, we do. I need coffee this morning, so we need to be dressed!"**

"**You and your Damn coffee." **Lindsay muttered under her breath, thinking Ellie didn't hear, she thought that until she was on the floor with Ellie above her, tickling her. **"ELLIE! STOP!!!" **She screamed between giggles, **"NOOOO! STOP!!!" **Suddenly the door burst open, and a fully dressed Sara was there.

"**Oh God. Sorry!" **She said, squeezing her eyes shut and turning around. The two girls scrambled to cover themselves up, once they were, Sara turned back around. **"You guys want some breakfast?"**

"**Sure, what we got?"**

"**I was thinking of going out to eat?"**

"**OH MY GOD, AWESOME!" **Lindsay punched the air, as Ellie and Sara chuckled.

"**I'll leave you two to get ready, then." **Sara said, sporting a huge grin as she left the room, and headed for Catherine's, **"Hey Cat," **She whispered, poking her head round the wooden door, **"I'm taking the girls out for breakfast, you wanna come?" **Catherine stretched and nodded,

"**Yeah, it'd be good to spend some time with them both,"** she answered, getting up and enveloping Sara in a hug. **"It'd be nice to spend time with you, too." **The blonde whispered, leaning in and giving Sara a loving kiss.

"**Hmm, I was thinking the same thing." **Sara husked, as Catherine nuzzled into her neck, **"Do we tell the girls?"**

"**Tell the girls what?"**

"**About us."**

"**There's an us?!" **

"**If you want there to be," **Sara answered, somewhat hesitantly,

"**Of course! YES! We tell the girls!!" **Catherine wrapped her legs around Sara and attacked her mouth with her own, **"Mhm, God, I love kissing you." **

"**Oh man! Now I know what it feels like when they walk in on us." **Lindsay teased from the doorway, shielding her eyes, Ellie and Sara just laughed as Catherine looked mortified.

"**I… Um- You should knock!"**

"**Yeah… I'll remember that line next time one of you comes into my room unexpectedly." **Lindsay held her hand out to be high-fived by Ellie, who happily obliged.

"**Quit ganging up on us!" **Sara mock-whined, **"I want some fooooooood!" **She said, bounding out of the room.

"**Hurry up and get dressed mom, you got a date!" **The two laughing girls walked off to find Sara, leaving a flustered Catherine in their wake. _A date! Ha, I wish! _She thought to herself as she pulled on a tight, white tank top and a pair of jeans, she then walked to the front door and put her shoes on, _Damn, I bet I look God awful. _She tied her blonde hair up in a loose pony-tail and joined the others in the car.

"**Hey Cat, took you long enough!" **Ellie half-heartedly joked, ceasing the conversation that was already taking place in the car.

"**Hmm, what's going on?" **Sara and Ellie both averted their eyes from Catherine and Lindsay stared out of the window. **"Will someone tell me?" **

"**It's nothing, Cath-"**

"**Bullshit. I'm a trained investigator."**

"**Just tell her, Sar." **Sara shook her head defiantly.

"**Tell me what?"**

"**For God's sake, Sara. Right, she was just telling us how she **_**really, really**_** likes you." **Sara shifted uneasily in her seat, a tell-tale sign she was embarrassed,

"**Well, I **_**really, really**_** like you too, Sara." **Catherine said, as she fastened her seatbelt, **"Drive woman! I'm hungry!" **This received laughs all-round, and Sara started the car and drove toward the nearest diner. The drive to the diner was enjoyable, everyone chatting and laughing, the easy banter flowing between everyone,

"**Sara? Will you put some music on, please?"**

"**No."**

"**Aw, why?"**

"'**Cause."**

"**Great answer, please?"**

"**Fine, what you got in mind?"**

"**Keep going 'till you find a good station." **Sara pressed a few buttons and multiple songs played, one after the other, each receiving a 'no', until _Best of You by Foo Fighters _came on. **"Awesome! It's just started! **_**My heart is under arrest again, but I break loose. My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose-" **_The music suddenly stopped, **"Hey, what did you stop it for?" **

"**Um, because we're here!" **

"**Oh yeah!" **Ellie grinned,

"**Hey, Elle," **Catherine said, before anyone left the vehicle, **"You've got a really good voice."**

"**Thanks, but you should hear Sara." **Ellie said, leaving the car with Lindsay following behind her, Sara looked incredibly embarrassed and turned to leave the car, muttering something.

"**What was that, Sar?" **Catherine questioned, grabbing Sara's arm,

"**Um, I said I'm not that good."**

"**Sing to me."**

"**Cath, please. I'm not good."**

"**Just sing, please, how will I ever know if you are or not? Sing to me, sing! Sing! Sin-"**

"_**She's my angel, up above my world. She's the only one who understands me, that's why I call her, my new family. She's the only one that I want by my side; she's the only one that I believe can save my life.**_**" **Catherine was gob smacked,

"**Oh my God, Sara. You have an ****amazing**** voice." **Sara shrugged it off and got out of the car, walking toward the diner, Catherine ran to catch up and wrapped her arms around Sara, **"****You**** are amazing, Sara. Everything about you, don't ever doubt that." **She whispered, before kissing the taller woman, **"I love you." **She whispered again, looking into Sara's eyes, she knew it was the right thing to say.

"**I love you too." **Sara breathed, pulling the blonde into her and attacking her lips lovingly. **"I love you too." **The two CSIs entwined their hands and walked into the diner, each wearing matching grins. The two younger girls had seen this interaction and were each smiling, happy that they could finally be a family. Once Catherine and Sara were sat at the same table as Ellie and Lindsay, and they had ordered, the talk quickly turned to how Ellie knew Sara, a question that had been playing on both the Willow's minds.

"**Well, um. It's kinda complicated-"**

"**No, it's not. Basically, Sara's like my mom. Well, she and my other mom got married when I was like a year old, but they were together when my mom was pregnant with me, so Sara took care of me for ages, and then my mom got into drugs and stuff and kicked Sara out when I was about 9 or 10, Sara gave me her number and E-Mail, so I could always talk to her." **

"**Ahh, so why don't you call Sara 'mom'?" **Lindsay asked,

"**I don't know, I just never did." **This seemed to pacify Lindsay, and Catherine was about to comment when someone called to Sara,

"**Oh my God, Sara?!" **A curly haired woman walked over, a coffee to go in one hand and a cell phone in the other,

"**Stell!" **Sara got up and hugged this mystery woman, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek, at this, Catherine's jealousy rose. **"How've you been?" **

"**Busy! I don't even have to ask about you, do I, Miss Workaholic?" **

"**Hey!" **Sara raised her hands in mock surrender; Stella laughed and looked toward the table,

"**Hey Ellie!" **Stella smiled at the raven haired girl, who got up and wrapped her arms around Stella's waist,

"**Hey Stell!" **

"**You okay, kiddo?" **Ellie pulled away and nodded, then gestured toward the two annoyed blondes,

"**This is Linds, um, she's my girlfriend." **Lindsay smiled, finally happy to be introduced, **"And this is Catherine, Sara's girlfriend." **Catherine smiled a little, but her overwhelming jealousy stopped her from being friendly.

"**Nice to meet you, I'm **_Stella Taylor." _

_"Since when?!" __Ellie and Sara both shrieked,_

_"Since Mac and I got married." __Stella gushed, subconsciously twirling the gold band on her finger, _

_"Oh my God!!!!! I'm __so__ happy for you!" __Sara said, giving Stella another hug, only pulling away so Ellie could dive on her and offer her congratulations. _

_"So am I, he ____finally__ asked me!" __Stella looked at her watch, __"Damn, listen. I gotta go, here's my number," __she passed a card to Sara, __"Call me whenever, it was good speaking to you again, both of you! Nice to meet you," __She said to Lindsay and Catherine, who smiled in return, __"See you soon, Sara, don't let it be too long!" __She teased, before one last hug; she then left the diner, answering her phone as she got to the door. Sara sat back at the table, noticing the change of Catherine's mood instantly, _

_"Linds, you coming outside?" __Ellie asked, grabbing Lindsay's hand and walking outside, _

_"Cath, baby, what's up?" __Sara asked, _

_"Who was she?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Stella, how do you know her?"_

_"Oh my God. Are you jealous?" _

_"No," __Catherine lied, looking away from Sara,_

_"Yes you are!" __The older woman turned to retort, but Sara surprised her by kissing her pretty much senseless. __"You're adorable when you're jealous. But why are you?"_

_"Because."_

_"Oh c'mon!" __Catherine turned to Sara with tears in her eyes,_

_"Because I'm old. Because I have Lindsay. Because she's younger and better looking than I am, she's everything I'm not. And if it's not her, you'll find another younger model to replace me, one with less baggage, and trust me, you won't have to look hard." __Catherine finished, before sobbing. Sara enveloped her in a tight hug, and kissed her crown._

_"Catherine, I __love__ you. I love __you.__ More than anyone and anything, I love Lindsay like a daughter, I love how she's made Ellie happy again, but I hate the fact you feel like this, you're __not__ old. And to be honest, there is not one single person better for me than you are. I love you." __Catherine looked up at Sara, blinking back unshed tears,_

_"I'm so sorry," __She choked out, Sara shook her head,_

_"No, don't apologize, just smile. That's all I need, that beautiful, radiant smile." __Catherine grinned at this, feeling much happier now reassured. _

_"You always know what to say." _

_"I just say what I think you need to hear, and mmph-" __Sara's sentence was cut short as she was silenced with Catherine's lips, when the need for oxygen became an issue, they both pulled away. _

_"Ahem." __A cough interrupted this magical moment, and both women stared warningly at the intruder, who was the waitress with their food, as she left, Sara got up,_

_"I'm gonna go get the girls." __Catherine nodded, and sipped the hot coffee in front of her. She then looked up to see Sara shouting at something, and Ellie comforting a crying Lindsay behind the tall brunette, Catherine hurried out to see what was going on, but caught the tail-end of what Sara was shouting._

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FREAKIN' PROBLEM IS, BUT HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY ____ANYTHING__ TO MY DAUGHTER!!" ____What on ____earth____ is happening? __Catherine thought to herself, scared, and proud, of Sara's outburst. __"Linds, are you okay baby?" __Lindsay nodded, seeming somewhat calmer; she flung her arms around Sara's neck and whispered a very heartfelt 'thank you', before walking over to Catherine and hugging her in the very same way. Ellie and Lindsay then walked into the diner, mumbling something about freshening up. _

_"Sara, what happened?" _

_"I went to see the girls, and when I got out here, some guy was insulting them both, I just kinda flipped, I mean, they're my daughters, and I-"_

_"Sara. I love you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I love you." __Sara grinned, and all her anger was gone, replaced with a much stronger feeling of love._

_"I love you too." _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sorry if you didn't like it, I really wanted to get a chapter out, as I have a busy weekend ahead! And I felt like I'd been neglecting you all, thanks for all the reviews, they make this all worth while! x_


	22. Chapter 22

"**Ellie?"**

"**What?!"** Came the angry reply,

"**You got everything packed?"**

"**YES! Just like I did the last eighteen times you asked me!" **

"**Right. Linds? You-"**

"**Yes Sara, I'm ready too."**

"**Okay, Cath?"**

"**Hmm."**

"**Cath? You ready?"**

"**Um, yeah?"**

"**Catherine?"**

"**I need help!"** Catherine whined, as Sara was running up the stairs to help, when she got into Catherine's room, the blonde was sat on the bed, clothes everywhere and only a few in the case. **"See?"** Catherine said, frustrated.

"**Oh my God! You have ****nothing**** packed!"** Sara said, immediately regretting it as she saw tears form in Catherine's eyes. **"I'm sorry baby, its okay. I'll help you."** She apologized, bending down to kiss Catherine on the forehead. She soon pulled away, leaving the older woman to pout on the bed, **"What do you wanna take with you?"** Sara asked, folding some jeans and putting them in the now empty case.

"**Um, what's it gonna be like there?"** Catherine asked, getting off the bed and walking to the chest of draws.

"**Hot."** Catherine nodded, opening the top draw and taking out some of her underwear. **"But pack stuff in case it…"** Sara's sentence trailed off as she saw Catherine's lacy underwear, **"Um, ahem. In case it, um, you know, gets cold."** Sara said, tearing her eyes from the garments and looking up at an amused Catherine,

"**I don't think I need clothes to keep me warm, Sara."** Catherine husked, before leaning down to kiss Sara, deepening it after hearing a welcoming moan.

"**No wonder you're not ready!"** Ellie teased, walking in and folding some tee-shirts, **"Holy crap! Are they ****yours****?"** She asked, gesturing to the black lace bra and panty set in clear view, Catherine turned several shades of red, gathering the set and throwing them into the case, **"Whoa, well, you need to get a move on; cab will be here in about 10 minutes."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**It's what the helpful dude told me on the phone."**

"**Better hurry up, then."** Catherine and Sara both folded the clothes at a faster pace, and put them in the case, they were soon finished, and had 3 minutes to spare. **"Has everyone got everything?"**

"**Yep."** Ellie said, while Lindsay and Catherine nodded. **"Oh no, wait. I need my camera and iPod!"** Ellie said, running to the guest room.

"**Sara?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where's your board? And Ellie's?" **

"**At my house." **

"**What?!"**

"**What?"**

"**You have a ****house****?!"**

"**Yeah, that's where we'll be staying." **

"**I-"**

"**Cab's here!"** Shouted Ellie, running from her room straight out of the door,

"**How the Hell did she know?" **

"**Sixth sense."** Sara answered, nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Lindsay laughed,

"**Yeah... Right…"** She managed to get out between giggles,

"**I'm not joking, all her life she's been like that."** Lindsay stopped laughing as soon as she saw how serious Sara was. Ellie hurried back in, grabbing a case that was at the door,

"**C'mon, what you standing around for?"** Everyone started getting cases and bags together and taking them to the cab waiting outside. Once everything was, miraculously, fitted into the cab, and the door was locked, they set off, **"Oh man, I'm so excited. Hey Sara, I Googled what it's gonna be like in 'Frisco, we're gonna get good waves mostly all week!"** Ellie was bouncing around, something she did when she couldn't contain her excitement.

"**Yeah, I know. I Googled it too!"** Sara joked, almost as excited as Ellie was, Lindsay had joined in with the bouncing around, but Catherine was staring out of the window, anxiously biting her nails, Sara noticed and moved her mouth to the blonde's ear. **"What's up, baby?"**

"**Um, I- I um. Don't- Don't like flying."** She admitted, fully aware of Sara's proximity, and her hot breath tickling her ear, Sara placed her hand on Catherine's thigh, and spoke again,

"**We'll be okay, I promise."** Catherine snapped her eyes shut as she felt Sara scratch her slightly through the denim.

"**Will you two ****not**** get it on in the cab, please?"** Lindsay complained, not really wanting to see her mother turned on. Sara turned away from the now calmer blonde, but never moving her hand from its place on her thigh. The drive to the airport was filled with excited chatter from Ellie, Lindsay and Sara, Catherine joining in occasionally. When they finally arrived at the airport, Ellie was the first one out of the cab, as everyone else got out; she had the cases on the floor and was grabbing some bags,

"**Come on guys, help a girl out."** She grinned at them; everyone nodded and helped take the bags in the airport as Sara paid for the cab, before she walked through the doors, she noticed Catherine and Ellie stood not so far away, _wonder what they're doing? _She wondered to herself, before shrugging her shoulders and meeting Lindsay inside,

"**You seen mom and Elle?"** The young blonde asked,

"**Yeah, they're outside, why?"**

"**Just wanted to see Ellie."** Lindsay smiled up at Sara, who nodded and left to send the raven haired girl to her girlfriend. Sara jogged up to Ellie and Catherine, stopping abruptly as she got there.

"**Elle. Linds wants to see you."**

"**Oh, okay."** Ellie said, smiling at the mention of Lindsay, **"Here you go, Cat."** She said, passing a box of cigarettes and a lighter to Catherine, who smiled in return. **"Don't have them all!"** She laughed, turning and running to see Lindsay.

"**You're... Smoking?"** Catherine nodded, shooting a guilty look at the taller woman.

"**Stress reliever."**

"**You know that's a myth, right?" **

"**So people say, but it helps me, alright?"** Catherine snapped, lighting a cigarette and taking a long draw, **"I'm sorry for snapping Sar, I just- I just hate feeling scared, like, uncontrollably scared of things, its stupid, I know. But, I can't help it."** She finished speaking by taking another drag and risking a look at Sara,

"**It's okay. I know what it's like to be afraid, and not want people to see you like that. But you have me now; I'll make sure nothing happens to you, ever. I'll try and make those fears go away, I promise."** Sara flashed a gap-toothed grin at her lover as she reached out and took the cigarette from Catherine, taking a drag and handing it back.

"**You! You're smoking too!"** Catherine exclaimed, taking another draw of the cigarette.

"**Yeah, for stress reasons."** Sara teased, taking the cigarette and a final drag before throwing it on the floor and stamping on it. **"Come on, baby."** She said, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her through the doors of the airport.

"**Finally! We have to check in!"** Lindsay said, one hand on her hip, she really did look like her mother.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once everyone was seated on the plane, luckily all on the same row, Catherine felt nervous. She had hated flying ever since she was a little girl; there was no logical reason for her fear either, which made her feel incredibly stupid. Sara noticed how fidgety Catherine was, and grabbed her hand,

"**Catherine, it's gonna be okay. I promise."**

"**I know, I know. I'm being irrational."**

"**Hmm, the plane is about to take off, you ready?"** Catherine nodded and squeezed her eyes shut; she re-opened them about 5 minutes later.** "Told you it would be okay." **Sara said, smiling down at the woman who was now resting her head on her shoulder. Half an hour of sitting in the same positions, an air-hostess walked down the isle with a trolley,

"**Anything from the trolley?"**

"**What's the most alcoholic thing on it?"**

"**Vodka or-"**

"**Vodka please."** Catherine said, smiling thankfully at the red-headed woman,

"**Certainly, ma'am."** Catherine looked across at Sara, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, the air-hostess passed a glass to Catherine, and then looked at Sara, **"See anything you like, miss?"** Now this pissed Catherine off, it pissed her off more that the woman was being overly flirty and Sara didn't even notice!

"**No, I'm good thanks."** Sara grinned at the woman, who giggled. Catherine popped a few buttons of her top open, and leaned across Sara, pretending to be getting a straw from the trolley, the brunette was now engrossed in blonde's cleavage, who was looking at the defeated hostess as she walked away. Catherine sat back in her chair, wearing a triumphant grin.

"**Sara!"** Came Ellie's voice, **"She was mega flirting with you then!"**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Elle."**

"**She ****was****. And mom noticed, that's why she shoved her breasts in your face."** Lindsay said, her and Ellie erupting in laughter as Catherine went beet red and looked pretty much mortified. Sara turned to look at the blushing woman.

"**You were jealous?"** Catherine nodded, ducking her head shyly. **"Aw, that's cute."**

"**You think?"** The blonde asked, looking up.

"**Yeah,"** Sara asked, cocking her head to one side and holding Catherine's hand. **"Very cute."** The blonde giggled, and the two were about to kiss when a cough interrupted them,

"**What is it with you two and making out in ways of transportation?!"** Lindsay teased, while Ellie mock gagged behind her. Catherine blushed as Sara grinned,

"**Can't help it, she's so damn sexy!" **

"**Ew, Sara! That's my ****mom****!"** Ellie, Catherine and Sara laughed at Lindsay's horrified expression. The banter continued for a while until they were interrupted by the pilot announcing their landing. After going through airport security they waited outside,

"**Sar, you calling a cab?"**

"**No, Grace is on her way." **

"**GRACE IS COMING?!"** Ellie screeched, Sara just nodded in answer. **"YAY! GRACE IS AWESOME!"**

"**Thanks, Ellie."** A red haired woman said, as Ellie turned around and dived on her,

"**Grace!" **

"**Hey Elle. It's been too long, baby face." **

"**Graaaaaaaace!"** Ellie whined, nuzzling her head into the woman's neck.

"**C'mon kiddo, jump down so I can see Splits."** Ellie immediately got off Grace and stood with Lindsay, **"Hey, Sara."** Grace said, her voice gentle,

"**Hey Grace."** Sara sent the woman a sad smile before hugging her, **"I've missed you."** Her voice was heavy with emotion,

"**I've missed you too, Sara."** Both women were crying now, and it was breaking Catherine's heart hearing Sara in pain. The two pulled away from the embrace, silent tears running down their cheeks.

"**Grace, this is Catherine Willows, my partner."** She said, gesturing to the worried blonde, **"And this is Lindsay, her daughter and also Ellie's girlfriend."**

"**Well, it's great to meet you both,"** she smiled, **"Way to go, Sara!" **She held a hand up for a high five.

"**Grace!!" **

"**What?" **

"**God, you're worse than Ellie-"**

"**Hey! I'm not that bad."** Ellie interjected, while the others laughed,

"**Come on, we better get home, you girls look exhausted,"** Catherine said, her mothering skills kicking in. The drive to Sara's house was quiet as the day was taking its toll on them all. Grace dropped everyone off at Sara's house, helped to take the bags in and then left. Ellie and Lindsay immediately found the guest room, with a double bed, and went to sleep, Catherine sauntered up to Sara, placing her arms around the taller woman's neck, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, **"You going to bed?"**

"**Depends…"**

"**On what?"**

"**On who's coming with me."**

"**Hmm, well, I think I could accompany you. You know, so you're not alone." **Sara grinned and picked the blonde up, throwing her over her shoulder. **"SARA! PUT ME DOWN!" **Catherine laughed,

"**Oh, okay then." **Sara then threw Catherine onto a king size bed, laughing at her expression.

"**Not funny, Sara." **The blonde said, and Sara would have believed her, if she wasn't laughing.

"**Hmm, is that so?" **Catherine nodded, deeply affected by the husky tone to Sara's voice. The brunette then crawled onto the bed, hovering above Catherine, whose eyes darkened considerably. **"Goodnight Catherine." **Sara couldn't help laughing at the growl of frustration that came from the smaller woman.

"**Goodnight Sara," **She said, curling into Sara's side, **"I'll get you back for that." **

"**Can't wait." **The two women fell asleep, both content in sleeping within the other's arms.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright :) Finally got another chapter out for this. It's kinda hard juggling about 4 different stories, this one, History Can Repeat Itself, and I'm in the middle of writing two more! All for you! You're very lucky! Review pretty please xx


	23. Chapter 23

"**GET UP!" **Ellie screamed for the fourth time, bouncing on our bed,

"**GET UP! GET UP!" **Lindsay joined in, diving on Catherine, who was trying to hide herself under the duvet; Ellie did the same, but with me. **"Mom, get up!" **

"**Five more minutes,"**

"**You said that five minutes ago," **I piped up, receiving a head but from the blonde beside me,

"**You're supposed to be on my side!" **She whined, snuggling herself into me.

"**Ew yuk! They're gonna make out!!" **Ellie said, diving off the bed and army rolling around the room. Lindsay and I broke out in silent fits of laughter while Catherine snuggled further into me, pretty much embarrassed. **"Now you guys are up, can you please get ready, I wanna get to the beach earlier!" **

"**What time is it?"**

"**Like, 12.30." **I nodded while Catherine groaned,

"**We'll get up,"**

"**Good," **Ellie replied, now stood with a hand on her hip, **"Me and Linds will go get the stuff together." **She grinned and held out her hand for the small blonde to join her, once they left the room; I dived out of bed,

"**I don't even get a good morning kiss?" **Catherine asked, mocking hurt.

"**If you want one so badly, come and get one!" **I teased, walking backwards toward the bathroom; Catherine immediately got out of bed and sauntered over to where I was leaning on the door frame, we kissed passionately until oxygen became an issue, **"Good morning." **I smiled, resting my forehead against hers,

"**Good morning, so, are we surfing today?"**

"**Hmm, seems like it," **I said, before our lips met again, in a gentle, loving kiss.

"**STOP MAKING OUT AND GET DRESSED!" **Ellie shouted from outside the door,

"**How the Hell did she know?!" **Catherine asked me,

"**IT'S ALL YOU EVER DO!" **Lindsay supplied, the sound of her high-fiving Ellie drifted through the door,

"**We better get ready," **I said, pushing Catherine and closing the bathroom door,

"**Hey! I need to get ready too!" **Catherine whined, pushing the door in an attempt to open it, **"Whatever, I'll wait." **She said, I could hear the smile in her words, _God, I love her. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Is this okay?" **Ellie asked, we'd arrived at the beach and been looking round for somewhere Catherine would find 'suitable' for at least five minutes.

"**Yeah, this is fine." **Catherine said, unfolding her towel on the sandy floor and pulling off her t-shirt, revealing a green bikini top. _Holy crap! _I thought, I mean, Catherine looks unbelievably hot all the time, but in a bikini top and short denim shorts, she's incredible. She pulled down her shorts, and put them with her t-shirt, before flopping down on the towel. **"Sar? Pass me the sun cream?" **

"**Uh huh, yeah." **I said, passing her the bottle of lotion, **"Girls," **I said, looking to the bikini clad Lindsay and Ellie, **"You both need some of this too." **I gestured to the bottle, which Catherine was now squeezing along the length of her right leg.

"**Oh my God!" **Ellie exclaimed, kicking my shin lightly, **"She's putting on ****sun cream****!" **She grinned at the end of her sentence, as if she'd finally worked something out.

"**What?" **I asked, eyeing her curiously.

"**Just…"**

"**Just what?"**

"**Just… You're the equivalent of a horny teenage boy!" **She said, her and Lindsay laughed and walked off, hand in hand. I sat beside Catherine, who was now squirting the lotion on her left leg,

"**Hey Sar, you wanna rub this in while I do my arms?" **She asked, _as if I'd say no! _I positioned myself in front of her, her leg between both of my own, she moved her foot to my heat, and I didn't bother to cover up the moan at the small contact. I started rubbing the lotion up her toned calve, every time my hands rubbed her inner thigh, she'd press her foot into me, once I'd finished, she moved her leg and asked me to do her back, once again I complied, not willing to pass up any opportunity to touch this beautiful goddess. She lay on her front and I straddled her back, unclasping her bra, I rubbed the lotion between my hands to warm it up a little, before massaging it into her shoulders, inching slowly down to the base of her spine. Every gasp and moan made me grind down on her, earning more of these wonderful sounds. I looked around to find we were on a pretty secluded part of the beach, well, we were, until Lindsay and Ellie literally popped up from no where!

"**No way, you're doing it on a beach?!" **Ellie said, a look of mock disgust on her face, I fastened Catherine's bikini top back up and stood up,

"**Noooooo, I was putting lotion on her back. Have you got lotion on?" **I said, desperate for a change of topic,

"**Yes, I brought my own." **Lindsay said, grinning up at me, **"Have you got yours on?" **

"**Um, no." **Lindsay and Ellie nodded at each other, and then ran toward me, pushing me over.

"**Linds, get the sun cream!" **Ellie screeched, while pinning me down. I closed my eyes, trying to wriggle out of her grasp, before I knew it; they had stripped me down to my red bikini and poured a lot of cold cream on my stomach, I decided to let them get on with it, figuring I could pay them back. Once they were done, they got off me, and I stood up. **"Can we ****please**** go in the sea?" **I nodded and both the girls squealed,

"**Mom? You coming in too?"**

"**Uh. No. I'm tanning." **Catherine said, she was still lying on her back, so she couldn't see me or the girls,

"**I'll grab her, you guys get the camera!" **I mouthed to them, before reaching down and scooping Catherine up in my arms.

"**NO! YOU PUT MY DOWN RIGHT NOW! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO! PUT ME DOWN!" **She shouted, kicking and wriggling around, but laughing. I started running toward the sea, noticing Ellie beside me taking pictures with her camera. I turned and smiled, knowing it'd make a good photo. Before I knew it, cool water was enveloping my feet, I ran a bit further, now up to my waist, I swung round and threw Catherine into an oncoming wave, when she finally emerged from the water, me and Lindsay were in the sea and Ellie was just walking in, I assumed she'd taken her camera back to her bag. I walked toward Catherine, still laughing at her face. **"That wasn't funny," **She said, her tone was light and playful,

"**Um, yeah it was!" **I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning down to give her a kiss, she placed her arms around my neck and pushed me under the water, I opened my eyes in the clear sea and saw Catherine's body, _she wants to play, lets play! _My hands gravitated toward her torso, starting from her belly button and working their way to her hips, then I moved my hands up her hourglass figure and stopped beside her breasts, it was then I realized I was in dire need of oxygen, so I lifted my head out of the water, took a deep breath and dived back under, my hands now palming her prefect breasts, but only briefly. I moved back to her hips and pulled her down into the water with me, we locked eyes and I pulled her toward me, while she wrapped her legs around me, I lifted us out of the water and kissed her passionately, not caring that Ellie and Lindsay were probably watching. We pulled apart and locked eyes once more, **"I love you."**

"**I love you too, so, so, so much." **She grinned up at me,

"**Can we get the surf boards now?!" **Lindsay said, stood right beside me and Catherine,

"**Sure thing, Linds." **I said, leaving Catherine and making my way back to shore, I sat beside Ellie, who was sat with our stuff, **"You okay, Elle?"**

"**Huh, oh… Um, yeah." **She shot me a half-hearted smile,

"**Ellie…" **

"**I- Just thinking."**

"**About?"**

"**Mom. I don't get her Sara. She's totally fucked up my life and her own, and somehow managed to get technical-"**

"**What do you mean, Elle?"**

"**She… Texted me." **She rooted around in her bag and pulled out her cell, showing me the message, _'Ellie, please come back, I need you here, with me. Love you my little baby girl xx' _**"I don't wanna go back Sara, 'cause it'll hurt if she does it again, and I know she will… But, it's like… She needs me, and it's totally selfish of me not to go back, especially the reasoning behind it. And… I don't think she really does love me-"**

"**Ellie, you know that's not true."**

"**You haven't been there; you haven't heard the things she said to me. I… I don't wanna go back to her Sara. I don't wanna leave Lindsay and you and Cath. I- Wanna stay here, with my… Family." **She managed to choke out between sobs, I held her close to me. She shouldn't be going through this.

"**Ellie, listen to me. I'm gonna go see your mom while we're here. And I'll sort it out, I promise." **I felt her nod against my chest, **"Linds is on her way back with Cath, you okay now?" **She pulled away and hastily wiped the tears off of her face,

"**Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."**

"**Why don't you tell her?"**

"**What can she do? It'll just worry her." **I nodded,

"**Telling her might help."**

"**Did you tell Cath about ****your**** parents?" **I shook my head,

"**Exactly."**

"**Not exactly, Ellie. It's different with me-"**

"**A little, but the point is, we both have fucked up parents, who've managed to fuck us up without even being here." **I nodded again, squeezing Ellie in a tight hug, effectively stopping the conversation.

"**Hey ladies, we going surfing?" **

"**Yah dude!" **Lindsay said, picking up her board and running toward the ocean, Ellie followed her with her own board, leaving me and Catherine,

"**You coming too Cath?" **

"**Um…"**

"**Caaaaath!" **I whined, putting on my best puppy dog expression,

"**Can't say no to that face, can I?" **I grinned before my mouth was otherwise engaged; we walked down to the girls hand in hand, carrying our boards.

"**Come ****on**** grandmas!!" **Ellie shouted, seeming much calmer and happier than before; she and Lindsay were already sat on their boards, floating around in the sea. Cath let go of my hand and ran towards them, as fast as the deepening water would allow.

"**I'll have you know, I'm not a grandma!" **Lindsay fell off her board laughing, and Ellie swam away, also laughing. Catherine then turned to me, **"You showin' these what we got?" **

"**Cath, you can't surf."**

"**You can." **I nodded and strode toward her,

"**Yeah I can!" **I said, punching the air, receiving a small giggle from Catherine. _God, I love my little family._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll do another one tomorrow, probably :) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY, YAY! x


	24. Chapter 24

After a whole day of surfing, and falling, we were all hungry, so Sara took us to a small, cozy looking diner. We sat at a table in the far corner, me on one side with Ellie, and Sara on the opposite side with Linds.

"**So, what'll it be?" **Asked a waitress, pulling a pad and pen from her pocket,

"**I'll have the house special." **Replied Sara, grinning at the waitress,

"**Sure thang," **She husked, winking at Sara, those all too familiar pangs of jealousy arose, I hate how all these _girls_ throw themselves at Sara, and she doesn't even notice, **"What about the rest of ya'll?"**

"**Um, I'll have fries please," **Lindsay said, smiling fakely at the waitress, who didn't seem to notice, or care.

"**I'll have fries too, and can you stop flirting and making eyes at a taken woman?" **The waitress looked taken aback at Ellie's words, as did Sara, Lindsay and I chuckled,

"**She don't look taken to me…"**

"**Well, she ****is.**** By Catherine," **Ellie continued, jerking her head in my direction, **"You should stop throwing yourself at a woman who is far too out of your league." **The waitress' jaw dropped, and she walked away, stopping to talk to another waitress, who nodded and walked over to us.

"**Hey ladies, what you after?"**

"**Two fries and two house specials." **I smiled up at the waitress, whose name tag read 'Eliza'.

"**Drinks?"**

"**Um-"**

"**I'll have coffee," **Sara said,

"**Me too."**

"**Yuk, I'll have a Pepsi." **Lindsay said, taking Ellie's hand in hers from across the table.

"**Three coffees and a Pepsi then, please."**

"**Comin' right up." **Eliza smiled and walked away,

"**So, Sar. When ya gonna realize these women coming on to you?" **Lindsay asked, looking at Sara.

"**I don't know, I guess I'm just totally oblivious." **Sara shrugged, finding the packet of sugar very interesting. Both Ellie and Lindsay laughed, **"What's funny?" **

"**You're oblivious, but Cath picks up on it straight away, it's like she can sense it before they even get to you. Isn't that right Cat?" **Ellie said, Lindsay nodding along.

"**Hmm." **I answered, not uncomfortable with the situation, but my thoughts were elsewhere as Sara's foot snaked up my leg,

"**Exactly. What're we doing tomorrow?"**

"**Um… Wanna see the sights?"**

"**No." **Sara looked confused, **"Been there, done that, and it wasn't all that great." **Ellie confessed,

"**How 'bout we go visit your m-"**

"**Museum. It's not mine, I just like it. And no, I don't wanna go there either." **Ellie said quickly, shooting Sara a warning look.

"**Maybe we should, 'cause it's obviously upsetting you not seeing it for so long. Elle, I reckon it's worth it, it could've changed since you last went."**

"**No, Sara." **Ellie said, **"It wouldn't have changed, the brochure says it has, but it hasn't Sara. It's freakin' lying." **Ellie got up from the table and ran out of the diner, I get the feeling this 'Museum', is a metaphor, or some kind of code word. We sat in silence for about a minute before Sara spoke,

"**Cath… Um. Can you maybe… Go speak to her?" **She asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes, I nodded and left the diner, pursuing the path Ellie took. I found her sat on a wall, smoking a cigarette. I sat beside her, and waited for her to speak.

"**I'm sorry Catherine. I don't usually react like that,"**

"**It's fine Elle. Really,"**

"**I… Um. Should tell you, right?"**

"**Only if you want to, honey."**

"**Okay… Um, so you know my mom, she… Takes drugs. And is kinda… Abusive toward me, well, when I'm there. And she keeps texting me, telling me to come home, because she 'needs' me." **It's at this point she starts crying, **"I don't wanna go back to her. I'd rather stay here, with people that really do love me. Well, people that I ****think**** love me-"**

"**We all love you, Elle." **

"**And I love you all too, Cath. I really do, which is where the problem is. I don't wanna go back to my mom 'cause I got you guys, but it's selfish. I'm not selfish. I'm hurting my mom to make me feel better and have a better life, and its hurting her. But I really don't wanna go. Cath, I'm not a selfish person, you gotta believe me-" **I wrap my arms around Ellie, after taking the cigarette and throwing it on the floor.

"**Ellie, honey. I know you're not selfish. I know it. Everyone knows it, and what you're doing isn't selfish. You're doing what's right for you,"**

"**That's the same as being selfish-"**

"**No honey, it's not. You should go and see your mom. You don't have to stay with her, or leave us. See her, talk to her, and tell her about Lindsay. There's no doubt she misses you," **Ellie nodded against my chest, and we sat there for about ten minutes until she calmed down and was ready to go back in, when we got to the table, Lindsay immediately hugged Ellie and linked their fingers together. The food was already at the table so we ate with some small-talk, although Lindsay didn't join in, just threw a careless grunt or a shrug at questions directed to her.

"**Linds," **Ellie said, taking my daughter's hand in her own, but Lindsay pulled her hand away, never making eye contact with Ellie, **"Lindsay, please."**

"**Please what?" **She replied, her eyes narrowing.

"**I… This isn't a conversation I want to have here," **She then looked to Sara, **"Can we go home?" **Sara nodded and we left the diner in silence, once we arrived home, Ellie jumped out and Lindsay followed, I shot Sara a nervous glance,

"**It'll be okay Cath," **I nodded and bit my lip, hoping my baby wouldn't let her temper get the better of her, both Sara and I got out of the car, and walked into the house, the girls were no where to be seen but I could hear them upstairs, I was straining my ears to hear them when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, **"Stop worrying about them, she'll be mature about it." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, Lindsay is the most mature kid I know, apart from Ellie, and she's related to you, so therefore she's inherited your skill to do well in **_**any**_** situation." **I smiled, and turned to kiss Sara. **"Mhm, if this is my reward for complimenting you, I might seriously consider doing it more often," **This earned a small laugh from me, and I leant in to kiss her again but Lindsay rushed over to me and Sara and hugged us, **"Hey gorgeous, what's this for?" **Sara said, rearranging her arms to include Lindsay in the gathering,

"**I love you both so much," **My little girl said, nuzzling further into the embrace, I turned and looked at the stairs noticing Ellie sat at the bottom, I gestured for her to come over and she shook her head, mouthing _'It's your moment,' _to me, so I shook my head and gestured again, she finally relented and joined us, but Lindsay had other ideas and pulled away, enveloping just Ellie in a tight hug, **"Ellie, I love you." **She whispered, just loud enough for us to hear, although that wasn't her intention, I'm sure. **"Me and Elle are gonna go upstairs for a bit, I'm exhausted," **Lindsay said, and when I looked at her, she did look tired. When they were out of earshot, Sara kissed me passionately, surprising me entirely.

"**I adore you," **She said, kissing my temple,

"**I adore you as well," **I grinned back, _God, I love this woman._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oh wow. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in, like forever! But in my defense I've been mega busy, and I do feel like I rushed this a little. And it's short too, but once everything gets back to normal, I'll get a few more chapters up x


	25. Chapter 25

**Ellie's POV**

To say I was nervous would be the least, the very least. I told Lindsay all about my mom and she told me I should visit her, so, that's what we're doing. We're sat outside her house. In the car. All of us. Like we have been for the last half an hour. I just can't force myself to get out, all I need to do is knock on the door, tell her I love her, but I'm not coming back and that's it. So why do I feel this impending sense of doom? Before I slip off into my dream world again, Lindsay squeezes my hand, bringing me back to the present. Where we are still sat in the car. I was scared, petrified, but I'd be damned if I ever admitted that out loud. Someone's cell interrupted the silence I found deafening, it played a lame song, and Catherine mumbled an apology before flipping it open and answering,

"**Yeah, okay. Fine, yeah. I'll call you later, Nance." **She slipped the phone back into her bag and turned to me, **"Sorry," **I shook my head and held up my hand,

"**Don't be." **I squeezed Lindsay's hand, took a deep breath and opened the door, then stepped out quickly before I could change my mind. **"Back in a minute." **I tried to fool myself I was going to the store, not to see my drugged-up-deadbeat mom. I reached the door before I realised, and my hand gravitated toward the bell, pressing it down gingerly, no one answered straight away, so I pressed again. And again. After the fifth half-assed-battery-starved rendition of _'Why do Birds Suddenly appear'. _I find myself humming the familiar song as I walk to the window, squinting my eyes and shielding the sun with my hand. Nothing, no movement. I walked back to the door and pressed the bell again, and shouted through the door, **"Mom?" **No answer, I tried opening the door and, unsurprisingly, it opened, **"Mom? It's Ellie." **Still no answer, I checked the whole house, and she wasn't there. I guess it's expected, I mean, we didn't tell her we were coming today. I got back in the car, and explained that there was no one in. Sara and Catherine smiled at me and told me we could come back, and Lindsay just squeezed my hand, the small action conveying all her love for me. We drove around the block and decided to get something to eat, we stopped at a red light and I looked out of my window, man, we were in downtown San Fran, prostitutes littered the corners, but one stuck out to me. Holy Shit!! That's my mom! **"Sara, pullover now." **

"**You feel sick-"**

"**Nuh-uh. Look to your right." **The gasp told me she had seen her. Oh good God. My mom was... Was... Doing it with people for money. We pulled over and I got out, running over to where my mom was, **"Mom?"**

"**Ellie?! What... What are you doing here?!"**

"**Yeah, hello to you too." **She shot me a look, which told me she wasn't happy with my attitude,

"**I'm not happy with your attitude," **I could've laughed if I wasn't so angry.

"**You're not happy with my attitude? I don't care, you're a... Whore." **I whispered the last word, and the all too familiar stinging of tears welling up and the lump in my throat.

"**Don't speak to me like that." **Her attempt at parenting was abysmal. No surprises there. **"I'm your mother."**

"**You stopped being my mom when you took drugs. When you made Sara go away." **My voice broke and I couldn't stop the flow of tears cascading down my cheeks, then I felt comforting arms around my shoulders, and it was Sara.

"**You're coming with us Julie, you need... Sorting."**

"**You can't tell me what to do,"**

"**Mom, please?" **She looked like she was about to decline, but thought better of it and followed us back to the car. Lindsay and Catherine weren't there. I looked to Sara who looked as confused as I was, but she got focused on the matter in hand. My whore of a mother.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I'm actually writing the next chapter right now, and it should be up by tonight, I just wanted to do it from a different POV

Reviews are necessary :)


	26. Chapter 26

While Sara had gone to support Ellie, Catherine and Lindsay discreetly left the car and walked to the nearest diner. Sitting down in a secluded booth, Lindsay rested her chin on her folded arms and looked at her mother.

"**Mom?"** Catherine locked eyes with the younger version of herself and smiled sadly at her, **"What's gonna happen now?"**

"**I don't know honey, I really don't. But it'll be okay, it'll work out, right?"**

"**Right."** Lindsay said decisively, making her mom smile proudly at her daughter, _she's been through a lot, but was still an amazing, beautiful young woman._ Catherine thought, making her smile widen into a grin, **"Why're you lookin' at me like that?" **

"'**Cause I can,"** Catherine said, sticking her tongue out at the giggling Lindsay, **"But seriously Linds, I'm so proud of you. I couldn't wish for a better daughter,"**

"**Yeah, well, I blame the parents."** Lindsay grinned, it had been a while since they had some mother-daughter time, and it was... Nice. It was then that Catherine's cell started to ring, she looked at the screen and told Lindsay it was Sara.

"**Hey honey, yeah we're at a diner... How's Elle?... Good, I'm sure Linds'll be happy to hear that... Okay, yeah, it's within walking distance from where we were... Uh-huh, it's called... Um" **Catherine squeezed her eyes shut, trying furiously to remember the name of where they were,

"'**That Diner'."** Lindsay said,

"'**That Diner'... Yeah, no we haven't eaten... Are you bringing Julie with you?... You are? Well I suppose you can't leave her, can you? Okay, see you later... Love you too."** With that she put the phone down, wearing a worried expression. Before Lindsay could ask what was wrong, Catherine spoke, **"You think Ellie's mom will be okay with..."** She trailed off, looking uncertain,

"**Y'know what, Mom? From what Elle has told me, you got nothing to worry about,"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Elle said that she's never seen Sara as happy as she is when she's with you, hell, when she's talking about you, you can just tell how happy she is, how loved up she is. So, Ellie's mom will try to split you up, cause trouble, but it's who she is, don't let her get to you, and you and Sara will be fine." **Before Catherine could reply, the bell above the door chimed and two brunettes walked in, one supporting the other, _Julie, _Catherine thought, sighing and rubbing her forehead lightly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, I lied, I didn't get the chapter out, but it wasn't my fault, my brother bullied me off the computer… Bad times. So here it is, I'm sorry it's short, but I'm trying to get the next one out, in someone's POV, I have an insanely busy week ahead, so it might be a little tight on the update front. Sorry x


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as I got in the diner, I spotted Cath and Linds, and walked over to them immediately,

"**Hey ladies, well, this is my mom." **I said, gesturing to her and taking a good look at her, damn, she _really _looks like me. Or, I really look like her; I sat beside Lindsay, dragging my mom down to sit down next to me. **"Mom, this is Lindsay," **She smiled past me to Linds, and then looked at Cath, I was about to introduce the two when Sara sat down next to Catherine and did it for me,

"**This is Catherine." **Sara smiled when she said her name, and Catherine visibly relaxed with Sara beside her,

"**Hey, it's great to meet you all." **My mom smiled at them, it didn't look fake, but who knows. **"So, I'm Julie, Ellie's mom." **She said, unnecessarily.

"**She's also a prostitute," **I said, a fake smile on my face,

"**No, I'm not." **She protested,

"**That's what someone who was a prostitute would say," **I retorted, not looking at her,

"**Ellie. I am ****not**** a prostitute. I do ****not**** sell my body!" **It was then I looked at her, she looked serious, almost desperate for me to believe her,

"**So why were you there?" **

"**I was talking to one of the girls."**

"**Why…?"**

"**She's my friend's daughter." **

"**So why're you going to visit her on a corner?"**

"'**Cause her mother died, and her daughter, um, Darcy she's called, well she's hooked on all kinds of drugs, and that's how she became what she is to make money-"**

"**So what did you do? Offer her some from your own stash?"**

"**NO! Ellie, I've been in rehab since you left- Don't interrupt me," **She held up her hand,** "I've been getting clean. I gave Darcy the name of the centre I was at,"**

"**Why?"**

"**I just wanna help her-"**

"**No, I mean why've you stopped?"**

"**Taking drugs?" **I nodded, **"For you. Elle, when you didn't come back, I was so scared, I thought that was it. I'd driven you away like I did to Sara, and it petrified me, I mean, you're my daughter, I love you so much that it hurts, so when you didn't come back I decided to clean myself up, maybe then you'd see how much you meant to me and that I'm a good mom. So I contacted some people, and I got put in a clinic-"**

"**Who paid for it?" **She smiled,

"**Nana."**

"**What?!"**

"**Yeah, I know. Someone must've told her what I was doing and that it was for real this time, and she paid for it all." **

"**Wow."**

"**I know…" **Her happy mood soon faded, replaced with seriousness, **"Listen Elle, I'm sorry. Really sorry for how much I've hurt you, and everything I've put you through, and I understand you'd rather stay with Sara, but… I need to be a part of your life," **I nodded, **"It nearly killed me not having you around." **She wiped a tear off my cheek; I didn't even know I was crying. God, second time today, why can't anything be normal with me, why is my life so dramatic?! I remembered then that Sara and Catherine and Lindsay were all sat around watching us. I coughed and tried to talk around the lump in my throat,

"**Can we order some coffee?" **I asked, looking at Sara and Cath, Sara nodded and moved to get up but my mom stopped her,

"**I'll get it Sara, it's the least I can do. Linds, you having coffee too?" **

"**I'm fine thanks, Mrs. Fitzgerald."**

"**Honey, you can call me Jules, or Julie. Take your pick," **She turned to Catherine, **"Same goes to you," **She looked back at Linds, **"Sure you don't want anything?"**

"**Positive," **

"**Catherine?"**

"**Black, two sugars please." **My mom nodded and walked away to get the coffee,

"**Man, she's changed." **Sara said,

"**I know, and I think it's for real this time," **Sara raised her eyebrows, **"When have I ever believed her?" **She chuckled,

"**Yeah that's true. Just… Try not to get your hopes up, yeah?" **I nodded, if it was anyone other than Sara I'd probably fight back and defend my mom, but Sara knows her and what she is capable of, so it pays to listen to her advice. I turned to Lindsay,

"**I love you." **

"**I love you too, Linds." **That's the first time she's ever said that in front of Catherine and Sara, not that she's ashamed or scared, just… Shy I suppose, so I was definitely surprised when she leant in and passionately kissed me, like, mind-blowingly passionately. We pulled away when the need for oxygen was apparent,

"**Stop sucking face, your coffee's here." **Lindsay flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment remembering that we were, in fact, with our parents.

"**Thanks mom." **I said, accepting the coffee and taking a mouthful, **"Ahh, lovely." **I said, smiling appreciatively.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next chapter should be done by Saturday… Possibly :) Don't hold me to it though!

Reviews are necessary.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine lay next to Sara on the sandy beach thinking about the time they had spent in San Francisco, and how relaxing it had been, Ellie and Lindsay had seemed more calm, especially Ellie, after meeting with Julie.

"**Do you think Ellie's gonna stay here?" **Catherine asked, turning in the brunette's arms and locking eyes with her,

"**I really don't know." **Catherine nodded, a question still evident in her eyes, **"What is it?" **Catherine sat up, crossed her legs and faced Sara,

"**I-" **She took a deep breath,** "You know… You've basically been living with me and the girls, right?" **The brunette nodded, **"Well… I was thinking we could make it official, like, I give you a key, and you move in with us?" **Sara's silence made Catherine uncertain, so she began to ramble, **"I mean, you don't have to. I just thought it'd be easier, and you do already, if it's too much too soon, its fine, I-" **Before she could finish her sentence, Sara's lips were on hers, passionately silencing her.

"**Cath. I'd love to." **The blonde's heart swelled,

"**Really?"**

"**Really." **Sara nodded and flashed that full-blown-gap-toothed grin that she reserved only for Catherine. **"I love you." **She stated, before lying down and pulling the blonde on top of her, **"And it's safe to say I always will," **

"**Ah, well that's **_**very**_** helpful…"**

"**And why's that?"**

"'**Cause I love you too. And I ****definitely**** always will." **Catherine leant down, her blonde hair tickling Sara's bare shoulders, **"All of me," **She pushed her whole body into Sara, **"Is all for you." **The brunette placed her right hand on the small of Catherine's back, her left played with the blonde hair that was splayed across her chest,

"**I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow,"**

"**I know, it's been so lovely here, I don't wanna go." **Sara chuckled as Catherine burrowed into her chest,

"**We'll come back as much as we can. And go on other holidays," **Catherine lifted her head up to look at Sara,

"**Like where?"**

"**Ellie fancies England, and Lindsay said something about skiing, but it's up to you."**

"**Well… What do you fancy?"**

"**You." **Catherine grinned,

"**Ever the romantic, but really, where would you like to go?"**

"**Anywhere with you and the girls," **Sara deadpanned, **"As long as it's with my family, then I'm easy."**

"**I hope not." **

"**Do you take anything I say seriously?" **Sara joked, as Catherine shook her head laughing.

"**You gotta admit you walked right into that one, Sar." **Said Ellie, sitting down beside the two women with Lindsay,

"**Hey girls, you okay?" **Catherine asked, rolling off of Sara and sitting up,

"**Yeah, we're cool," **Ellie said, **"You do know it's gone past Six, right?" **

"**Seriously?" **The two girls nodded, **"Do you wanna get going then?" **

"**Yep yep," **Ellie said, **"I wanna talk to you all about something anyway." **Sara and Catherine exchanged scared looks, was Ellie going to stay with her mom, or leave with her family?


	29. Chapter 29

Ellie was pacing the front room while Sara, Catherine and Lindsay were sat on the sofa.

"**Right, well... If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to stay with you. Like, forever. But Cath, if you're not totally certain on this, or have any doubts I can stay here with mom and-"**

"**Ellie honey, you know I'd ****love**** to have you staying with us." **The young girl grinned,

"**Seriously?" **Catherine nodded, **"Oh my God, that's awesome!" **She said, diving on a surprised Catherine who quickly enveloped her in a mother's hug. **"Thanks for **_**everything**_**, Cath." **The raven haired girl whispered, bringing tears to the blonde's eyes.

"**Anyone up for Pizza?" **Sara said, bringing in the pizza that had just arrived.

"**Send some pepperoni my way!" **Lindsay said while Ellie passed her a plate,

"**Cath, what do you want?"**

"**Um... Pepperoni."**

"**Elle?"**

"**What do you have?"**

"**My**** veggie one."**

"**I'll have both." **Ellie grinned,

"**Will you now?" **Sara teased, passing the young girl two slices of pizza. **"What do you want to drink?"**

"**Pepsi." **Lindsay said around a mouthful of pizza,

"**Yeah, same here."**

"**Alright, Cath?"**

"**Beer please, babe."**

"**Coming up." **

"**No wait! I want a beer!" **Sara laughed and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks, she came back carrying two bottles, **"I wasn't joking Sara!" **Ellie said,

"**Ah but, if you're going to permanently live with us, you go by our rules," **Catherine said,

"**I wasn't aware of this!" **Ellie laughed, **"I guess no more alcoholic beverages for me, then." **Lindsay, who had remained pretty much silent the whole time, spoke up,

"**Are you gonna go school with me, Elle?"**

"**I suppose so, yeah. Why?"**

"'**Cause I didn't wanna spend **_**all **_**my time at school without you." **

"**Aw! That's so sweet, Chick."**

"**Chick?" **Sara asked,

"**Shut up, I'm being nice!"**

"**Didn't expect anything less," **Sara teased the clearly embarrassed girl,

"**Saraaaaaaaaa!" **She whined, **"Leave me alone!" **

"**Sorry ****Chick.****"**

"**Oh dear God," **Ellie put her head in her hands, **"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" **Sara shook her head and grinned,

"**Never."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll leave it there, my muse is in college :| Sorry for no updates sooner.

Reviews are necessary :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: The Very Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I do own Ellie and her mum :D**

**A/N: It's been a while :) So here it is, and there's gonna be so much more (hopefully) 'cause I got some new ideas. And yeah, sorry for the shortness :)**

Ellie had been living in the Willows household for three months, it had been lovely the first two, but over the last month she felt as though Lindsay had been pulling away. The two girls were sat on the couch watching TV, Catherine was upstairs and Sara was out grocery shopping. Ellie kissed Lindsay on the cheek, then her neck, she was about to kiss her lips until the small blonde pushed her away,

"No." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Linds? Baby, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, reaching out and brushing the younger girl's tears away.

"Nothing. Get off of me!" Lindsay pushed Ellie so hard that she fell on the floor, ignoring the pain she stood up,

"What's going on, Linds? You've been acting like this for ages."

"It's not been ages," She replied, not answering the question.

"It's been a month. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me!"

"I'm not-"

"What's going on?"

"Nothi-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Demanded Ellie, not noticing Catherine stood at the doorway.

"I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Wha- What?"

"I slept with someone else… And I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Catherine believe now was a good a time as any to jump into the conversation,

"Mom! I- I did- I…" Lindsay trailed off as she heard the door slam, both Willows turned to see Ellie had gone. Lindsay was first to run after her, but stopped as she saw Sara looking confused,

"What's up with Ellie?"

"I- I did something I shouldn't have."

"What? What did you do?"

"She cheated on her, and she thinks she's pregnant."

"What the FU-" The brunette exclaimed, stopping herself before she swore.

"I'll go after Elle, you stay with Lindsay?"

"Sure." Catherine smiled at the tall brunette,

"D'you know which way she went?"

"Try her bench." Catherine nodded and kissed Sara on the cheek before running to the bench. "Come on, Linds. We need to talk." The young girl nodded solemnly and trailed inside after Sara. Once they were seated, Sara spoke, "So. Who was it?"

"A guy from school."

"How old is he?" Lindsay put her head down and mumbled something, "What was that?"

"I… I don't know?" Sara raised her eyebrow. "Alright. A few years older than me."

"How many is a few?" Lindsay held up three fingers. "That makes him 18!" A pause. "Did you use-"

"Yes."

"But…"

"I'm late." Sara nodded and stood up,

"C'mon."

"Where're we going?"

"The store." Lindsay gulped audibly and followed Sara to the car. Meanwhile Catherine had just found Ellie, sat huddled on the bench, legs pulled right up to her body. Catherine sat beside her and waited for the young girl to notice her presence. They sat in silence for a good 5 minutes before Ellie spoke,

"I'm moving back to San Fran." This took Catherine by surprise.

"What?!"

"I can't stay here. Not if she's gonna have some other dude's kid."

"But she might not be pregnant."

"But she still slept with someone else. She still lied to me." Catherine nodded. "I'll be gone by tonight."

"But- That's soon. Real soon, don't you want to sleep on it?" Ellie shook her head.

"I need to go." Catherine blinked back tears as she threw her arms around the young girl.

"I'll really miss you." She heard a sob from Ellie and a mumbled 'I'll miss you too.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: The Very Beginning**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own CSI but I do own Ellie and her mum :D**

**A/N: Before you all start hating me, it WILL get worse before it gets better. **_**If**_** it gets better :) It's also a bit short, sorry and enjoy x**

When Sara and Lindsay returned to the still empty house, the young girl ran upstairs straight away, Sara left her to it and grabbed herself a glass of water with shaky hands, the truth was, Sara was scared. Scared for Ellie, for Lindsay and for Catherine. If Lindsay was pregnant, Ellie would most definitely not be able to cope; it was hard enough for the young girl just knowing what Lindsay had done. If Lindsay was pregnant, Catherine would be a grandmother, and with the blonde already conscious about her age, that could be the final straw. Sara was brought from her thoughts by a hand on the small of her back,

"Sara?" It was Catherine, "Baby," It was then Sara noticed her partner was crying, "Ellie's going to stay with Julie." Catherine collapsed into Sara's arms, sobbing. The taller woman wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde; they stayed like that until they heard Ellie shouting. Both the women ran upstairs to see what was happening,

"Get away from me, Lindsay!"

"Ellie, please, I'm not pregnant." Lindsay begged, tears streaming down her face,

"You still slept with someone else. Get out." Ellie said, her voice calm and void of any emotion,

"Please! Ellie hear me out-" Lindsay reached out and grabbed Ellie's arm, sopping her packing,

"What can you possibly say to justify what you've done?" Ellie spat, snatching her arm away, "If it's not obvious already, it's over."

"Ellie!" Lindsay sobbed, "I still love you, I-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare, Lindsay! If you did love me, you wouldn't have screwed around, leave me alone." Catherine thought now was the time to step in, and guided her hysterical daughter to her room, Sara stayed with Ellie.

"I hear you're gonna stay with your mom."

"Yeah, I- Um, I rang her before. And I booked a flight with the money I had left." The young girl said, using all her energy not to cry.

"Elle. It's just me; you don't have to be strong." Ellie looked at Sara, taking in what she said, and then fell to her knees sobbing. Sara gathered her up and held her.

"Sara, will you take me to the airport please?" Ellie asked as she pulled away,

"Sure, let me go tell Catherine, okay?" The young girl nodded and took her bags downstairs, all the new stuff that she had either bought or been bought was left in the closet, and on her desk lay the bracelet that Lindsay had gave her, it once filled her with such love and happiness, but it meant nothing to her now. Sara knocked on the closed bedroom door and heard a mumbled 'come in.' She entered and saw Lindsay asleep next to Catherine, who was just lay there. "Hey baby, I'm taking Ellie to the airport now, figured you'd wanna say bye."

"She's actually going." It was more of a statement to herself than a question. Sara nodded sadly and held out a hand to her partner, the two women reluctantly walked downstairs to Ellie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: The Very Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I do own Ellie and her mum :D**

**A/N: I made Smilie-Loz-x upset, so to make up for it, here's a brand new chapter especially for her. Oh, and I believe it is 9 reviews until 100, so PLEASE REVIEW, MAKE IT 100 :D**

Ellie was stood at the door of the Willows household when Catherine and Sara joined her. The young girl saw that Catherine had been crying and immediately felt guilty,

"I'm sorry Cath." She said, looking at the floor,

"Oh honey," Catherine replied, enveloping the girl in a hug,

"You've been like a mom to me, and I'm sorry, I- I just can't stay."

"It's okay, I know you can't. You've been like a daughter to me," Ellie smiled, "I love you Elle, and I'm just a phone call away. Whenever. Alright?" Ellie nodded and wiped her tears away on her sleeve. She then turned to Sara,

"Ready?" The tall brunette nodded and kissed Catherine goodbye, They got as far as the car when Ellie ran back and dived on a bewildered Catherine, "I love you too Cath, I'll call all the time, you'll be sick of me." She said,

"Go, you'll be late for your flight." Catherine said, pulling away, Ellie nodded sadly,

"This isn't forever. I promise." The young girl walked back to the car and got in, Sara was already seated. They drove away with Ellie watching the house, and Catherine, get gradually smaller until they were nothing.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sara asked, keeping her eyes on the busy road,

"There's no _want_ about it, I have to go." Ellie replied, a determined look in her eyes. A few minutes of silence, then, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Yeah. This is right for you." Ellie nodded, seemingly pacified with the answer. The young girl was now remembering the bracelet left on her desk.

"_Ellie, I got you something!" Ellie's eyes lit up, she loved gifts. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything, Linds." _

"_I know, but you like presents and I saw this and thought of you. I couldn't __not__ get it." The two girls grinned at each other, "You ready?" Ellie nodded excitedly when Lindsay pulled a box from behind her back, she passed it to Ellie and smiled as she opened it,_

"_Oh my God, Lindsay." The blonde grinned; she knew it was an amazing bracelet. It was a thin, silver chain and dangling off of it was a beautiful topaz gem. It cost her all of her savings, but it was worth it to see the look on her girlfriends face. Ellie leaned in and kissed Lindsay passionately…_

Sara noticed Ellie shudder, "You okay, Elle?" The girl nodded, a faraway look on her face. It was going to be hard getting over Lindsay if she had to physically shake the memories away, extremely hard, but not impossible. They arrived at the airport, and according to Sara, they were cutting it fine. When Ellie had to leave and get on the plane, Sara kissed her and held her tight, "I love you, Ellie. Call me if you ever need anything or anyone. I'll be there." The girl nodded into her,

"Love you too." Were her last words to be uttered in Vegas.

Back at the Willow's household Lindsay had woken, momentarily surprised that she was alone. She padded downstairs and saw her mother resting her head against the closed front door.

"Mom?" Catherine spun around,

"How're you feeling, baby?" She asked, the girl shrugged,

"Where are Sara and Ellie?" Lindsay asked, knowing something wasn't right when her mother didn't answer, "Mom, where are they?"

"Sara took Ellie… To the airport." Lindsay's eyes widened,

"What?!" The girl ran upstairs to check Ellie's room, stopping suddenly at the door as she saw the bracelet she had bought on the desk. "Oh my God." Lindsay brought a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom, getting there just in time; a cool hand on her back startled her, but she turned to find her mom sat beside her, and calmed. "She's- Gone." Lindsay choked out between sobs, "She- Really- Went."

"I know, baby. I know."

"I love her!" The girl wailed before collapsing into her mother's arms. Catherine hoped for her daughter's sake that she'd get over Ellie sooner, rather than later.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: The Very Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I do own Ellie and her mum :D**

**A/N: Wow. Been a while :) Erm, enjoy, I guess :D **

It's been four months since Ellie left to go live with her mother in San Francisco. And I'd be lying if I said it hasn't been hard. Not just on me, but Sara and especially Linds. It feels as though I've lost a daughter, and the way Lindsay's going, I feel like I'm about to lose another one. The once bubbly, vibrant girl has been replaced with a dark, withdrawn shadow. I was sat washing the dishes when Lindsay came downstairs,

"How're you, baby?" I asked, turning to look at her, she was smiling!

"Mom, Ellie's coming back! She sent me an e-mail, she's coming back to see us!" I grinned, not only was I going to see Ellie, but Lindsay was happy. Now we just had to wait for Sara to get back from the store so we could tell her.

It's the day of Ellie's return, Sara's gone to pick Elle up from the airport. Lindsay wanted to go with her, but I told her no. Not for any other reason than Sara wanted to be the first person to see Elle. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard Sara's Tahoe pull up outside. Me and Linds rushed outside to greet them both, Sara stepped out first, smiling. Then the passenger door opened, and Ellie got out. She looked at me and Linds and smiled, I opened my arms and she came over, giving me the biggest hug ever.

"You okay, Kiddo?" I whispered to her. Ellie hates being called Kiddo by everyone, except me. I felt her nod against me,

"How have you been?" While she was away we e-mailed each other a lot and talked on the phone everyday, but that doesn't compare to seeing her and hearing her voice.

"I've missed you." I answered, letting her go. I felt arms wrap around me as Ellie went to Lindsay.

"Hey Linds." At that, my baby girl literally jumped on Ellie, embracing her fully. Me and Sara walked inside, letting the girls know where we'd be before going. As soon as we got inside, I spoke,

"Do you think she'll be staying? Do you think they'll get back together?" Sara smiled,

"I think they'll get together again, on the drive down here, Elle was telling me all about how she had missed Linds, and being away from her was killing her. She said she didn't care if it made her stupid but she had forgiven Lindsay." I grinned,

"That's fantastic!" The door opened and Lindsay and Ellie walked in. Hand in hand. Me and Sara grinned. We had gotten our girls back, and it was easier than we expected.

* * *

And this is where I'm ending this story. I just have absolutely no idea what to write on it anymore. Maybe there will be a sequel, maybe not. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and review it :)


End file.
